A Family of Platyborgs
by Pricat
Summary: Sequel to Growing Up Platyborgs. The little P-Borg's are now five meaning more new challenges, especially with kindergarten, but able to face them with their family and friend's help
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Here's my new PnF story is here, and it follows on from Growing Up Platyborgs, but it's set two years after that story, meaning the little P-Borgs are five, but facing more new challenges, but have their family and friends to help them.**

**I hope veryloyalfan likes, as she liked the other two stories.**

* * *

It was the middle of Summer, as it was July, but Platyborg and his family were at Lake Nose as it was the Fourth of July weekend, but the little P-Borgs were turning five, meaning they were starting kindergarten in the Fall, but AJ and him were very good parents, but saw Ami up to mischief, grabbing jellyfish, but saw Roger and understood.

"Shouldn't we stop her, Platyborg?" Doof asked him.

"Nope, as he deserves it, plus Ami loves causing mischief but it's harmless." he told him.

Kero and Yumi were building sandcastles with their cousins Kai, Luna and Tifa but they knew that Ami was going to be in trouble, but Tifa giggled as she knew that Ami was her best friend, and loved having fun.

Ami laughed, seeing Roger squirm around but AJ sighed as she knew that Ami might be in time out, as the young female Platyborg pouted but understood sitting on the picnic rug for four minutes.

Doof was helping Annie and AJ with lunch but Platyborg saw Ami escape from time out, but managed to get her back, but Kai and Tifa knew that their parents put them in time out too, but Ami was happy, when AJ let her out but was hungry.

"That was funny, what you did to Roger!" Tifa said to her.

Ami nodded, as they were eating but Luna was eating, as she was now three years old and starting pre-school, but Ami and her siblings had told her that it was fun.

"You think, Max's okay, in New York?" Ami asked softly.

"I'm sure he's fine, and having fun, sis." Kero told Ami.

She and her siblings were looking forward to their birthday, on Monday, but were anxious about kindergarten, especially as Kadence would be in their class.

But AJ saw the little P-Borgs running around, as it was nearly their naptime but were running rings around AJ and Platyborg but they were tiring out but Ami was still going, teleporting herself to different parts of the beach and laughing, but Platyborg caught her, as she was sleepy.

"That's a good thing, puddin.

She still puts up a fight, at naptime, huh?" AJ told him.

Platyborg nodded, as he put Ami beside her siblings but noticed her face was red from sunburn, which made him worry, but would take care of it after she woke up, but he was having coffee but saw Luna taking her nap as well.

"So, the little P-Borgs are turning five, and starting kindergarten in the Fall?

That's huge, bro." Perry told him.

Platyborg nodded, as he was anxious knowing that this was their second birthday without Kiki, but knew that AJ was a better mother to them, but he was quiet as he needed to think.

Doof then left him alone.

* * *

"I can't go play, in the sun?" Ami asked.

She saw her siblings and cousins playing soccer in the sun, but AJ knew that the female Platyborg youngster wasn't allowed out in the sun after being burnt.

"Sorry, honey but you need to stay out of the Sun, for a while, okay?" AJ told her.

She was then going into the beach house, but she was pouting, as her siblings and cousins were outside, but AJ understood, as she saw the female Platyborg youngster looking out the window, but felt Sora nuzzle her, as she smiled, seeing the young Goozim.

"Hey, Ami.

Whatcha ya doing, inside?" she asked her.

"I have to stay inside, as I got burnt.

But it's not fair!" she told her.

AJ could hear her, but thought it was cute that Ami was talking to Sora, but knew Ami was lonely but she wondered how Ami could talk to Sora along with her siblings.

She was then riding on Sora's back, laughing as she was playing knights, but saw Sora whimper, as there was a cut on Sora's foot, but Ami told her to stay there, but came back, wearing a mini lab coat, but had the first aid kit, but saw that Sora had a splinter in her foot, but Ami saw her freak out, as she had tweezers and a magnifying glass, but the young Goozim was anxious, hearing the splinter had to come out.

"I know it sounds like it's gonna hurt, but it doesn't hurt.

Trust me, I know as the doctor had to do the same to me." she told her.

"O-Okay, Ami." Sora replied as Ami pulled it out.

"My foot feels better, Ami." she said.

Ami smiled, putting a band-aid on it so it wouldn't get dirty or infected, but AJ wondered what had Ami being doing, seeing she had the first aid kit, and wearing a mini lab coat.

"Were you playing doctor, or something?" she asked.

"Sort of, AJ.

Sora had a splinter in her foot, but I pulled it out." she told her.

AJ was amazed, but proud that Ami had done that but Sora was curious about doctors, but Ami decided to play doctors with her stuffed animals and with Sora.

the young Goozim giggled, as Ami was giving her a check up, but was having fun, but saw her siblings come in, but saw they had spots over them, but were itchy but Ami was curious as she let them play with her, but she was liking playing doctor, but Platyborg was scared.

"Sorry, honey but your siblings need to stay in bed." he told her.

Ami was sad, seeing them go into their room, but saw Kai and Tifa join her.

"Are you okay, Ami?" Tifa asked her.

"Kero and Yumi are sick, guys." she replied but Tifa decided to go play outside

Ami and them were playing Tag, on the beach as Perry was watching along with Leah, but heard Ami coughing like her siblings, but Kai saw Ami scratching herself ith her tail, but they were stunned, seeing she had spots like her siblings, but AJ sighed, seeing her curl up in a ball.

"Come on, honey.

You need to lie down, honey.

I think you're sick, like your siblings." she told her picking her up.

Kai and Tifa were understanding, but hoped their friends would feel better, but they were playing by themselves, but hoped that they were okay.


	2. Feeling Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**AJ manages to make the little P-Borgs better, using the Germ-inator.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Ami groaned, as Sora entered her room as the young Goozim was on her bed but nuzzling the young female Platyborg youngster as she wouldn't get sick, from Ami but knew her friend hated being stuck in bed, but her father and AJ had phoned a doctor who'd said was chickenpox.

"Maybe, you'll get better before your birthday.

Then, we can have fun.

Along with Kero and Yumi, huh?" she said.

Ami liked that idea, as she and her siblings liked having fun, but hated being sick but knew they'd get better as AJ entered, but smiled seeing Sora keeping Ami company.

"I'm sorry, you guys aren't so hot." she said but then Ami got an idea.

"You still have the Germ-inator, right?

It can make me, along with Kero and Yumi better." she said coughing.

AJ smiled, as this was a great idea, pulling the inator out of her fedora, but hit Ami with it, as the germs were destroyed, as she felt better but hugged AJ.

"Now, let's use it on Kero and Yumi!" she said.

She then was on Sora's back, as she and AJ entered the room that Kero and Yumi were in, but asleep as AJ hit them with the inator as the spots disappeared.

"Let's wait, until they wake up, Sora.

Let's go outside, and see what Tifa's up to." she said.

AJ saw Platyborg stunned, seeing Ami back to her normal self, knowing that they'd used the Germ-inator. but knew they'd be able to enjoy their fifth birthday, but heard laughter as Ami was causing mischief.

He saw her and Tifa eating ice cream, but saw that Ami had went into Perry's purse and taken some money to get ice cream, but he knew it was harmless, but he needed to channel that untapped energy into something constructive.

But he grabbed a surfboard, as they were going surfing, but it would wear Ami out in time for her nap, but Ami was happy, as she loved going surfing with her Dad, but Perry sighed as he was happy that the little P-Borgs were back to normal.

* * *

AJ and Platyborg laughed, as they were on wave bikes in the ocean, doing wave riding, while Ami was taking her nap, as she'd probably want to do it too, along with her siblings but they knew things were going to be fun, but saw Kero and Yumi on the bikes, but Platyborg remembered they had a telepoerting power like Ami, but knew they were fine, as long as Ami was still asleep.

"Yee-haw!" Kero yelled as they were going fast.

AJ chuckled but saw krakens emerge, as Yumi knew that Ami had woken up, and wanted to have fun like them, but Platyborg saw it grab AJ, as he growled but was fighting it, but it vanished after that, but he managed to catch her, before she fell in the ocean but they headed back towards the beach, but Perry was stunned, seeing Platyborg give Ami a stern look, as he brought AJ inside to warm her up.

"I was just having fun, guys." Ami said walking off.

Perry knew she hadn't meant it, but would talk to Platyborg later, but Leah saw Ami hiding in a sand fortshe'd made real, through her imagination power, but would help her out.


	3. Piece of Cake

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing as I missed her, but AJ and Platyborg are preparing for the little P-Borgs's fifth birthday.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Platyborg was feeling bad, about being stern on Ami, as she had just been having fun and being a kid, meaning she hadn't wanted to be left out of the fun, but he whimpered in pain, as his back was hurting again.

It'd been hurting for a while, but he hadn't told AJ as she'd freak about him but he knew she cared about him but was hearing laughter from the room, peeking in but smiling seeing Ami, Kero and Yumi jumping on the bed but playing, but Doof saw him whimper, as he knew the poor guy needed a little massage but knew that AJ was better at it.

He then picked the cybernetic male gently, but was heading to the room where AJ and Platyborg slept in, but saw AJ there, as she saw Platyborg whimper as she knew that his back was hurting again.

"Aw, your back sore again, puddin?

Let me help, okay?" she told him.

Pltyborg was on her lap lying on his stomach, as she was massaging it carefully but was giving him painkillers, as that normally helped.

"T-Thanks, AJ." he said shakily.

"Is something bugging you, puddin?" she asked him.

"I feel bad, for yelling at Ami, when she was only playing." he told her.

"i understand, as she's still loving us, but maybe you guys should talk." AJ told him.

He agreed, as he cared about his kids, but knew Ami was his most challenging kid, but she was sweet and loyal too.

He got to his webbed feet slowly, but saw Kero and Yumi asleep on the bed, but Ami was playing with dolls.

She was quiet, seeing him enter, but she was afraid he was gonna punish her, but Platyborg sighed, climbing onto the bed.

"Honey, I'm not mad at you.

I saw that you were just playing, but I'm sorry about yelling." he told her.

Ami was then on his lap, but heard him whimper a little but she hugged him, as they made him feel better.

"It'll be okay, Daddy.

AJ will probably help you feel better." she told him.

Platyborg smiled, knowing his eldest daughter cared about their family and their cousins, but saw her yawn, curling up in his arms, but he smiled, kissing her forehead.

AJ then walked in, smiling seeing that Platyborg had taken care of the problem but they were working on the birthday preparations, but they were going to bake the little P-Borgs's a birthday cake, but still had brought the birthday decorations from home with them.

Platyborg then put Ami's stuffed Marceline doll in her arms, putting her beside her siblings but snuck out of the room using stealth, but AJ was already in the kitchen wearing an apron, making him blush red.

"Come on, puddin!" she said smiling, as he approached her.

He was a little anxious, as she was more the chef than he was, but was willing to try for his kids's, as he was cracking eggs as yolk was over his paws, as AJ smiled broadly, but was scraping the yolk off into the mix, but he was stirring the cake mix.

Doof smiled, wondering what they were doing, but understood, as it was for his grand kids's birthday.

"I'm sure it's gonna be delicious, knowing AJ." he told her.

Platyborg was helping put the cake in the oven, but he was cleaning up the equipment they'd used, but knew the little P-Borgs were going to love it, but knew they were waking up.

"Why does it smell of cake in here, Daddy?" he heard Kero ask.

AJ managed to answer the question, but he and his siblings were going outside, but he stopped Ami, clearing his throat.

"What do we do, before going out in the sun?" he said.

"Put on sunscreen, I know." Ami replied as he was seeing her go into the other rook with Sora, as AJ understood but would talk to him, hearing her as she was probably riding on Sora.

* * *

Ami and her siblings snuck into the kitchen, while the adults were gone, as they wanted to get rid of vegetables, as they didn't like them and their father was always telling them how the vegetables made them big and strong, but if it did that, why did it taste gross?

They were putting the vegetables in a sack, but Perry was stunned, seeing this but knew this was harmless as they were at the age, where most kids, human and animal didn't want to eat vegetables, but he managed to grab the bag from them, as Ami was pouting.

"We're busted, right?" Kero said as Perry laughed.

"No, you're not.

Not liking vegetables is normal, for kids your age.

But you'll grow out of it, trust me." he told them.

They then went to play, but he knew that AJ and Platyborg were getting ready for their birthday tomorrow, but he and Leah were keeping the little P-Borgs's busy but knew they'd grow out of it.

He heard laughter and a vase smash, as he knew that Ami had knocked it over by accident.

He then saw Ami admit it, making him sigh, but on the inside was happy putting her in the mobile time out chamber, but AJ smiled knowing he was happy, that Ani had admitted to breaking the vase.

She was letting them have cookies but saving some for Ami, once she got out of time out.

At leasy she was learning right from wrong, somehow.


	4. Making Two New Platyborgs

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing and yep, Ami is learning right from wrong, but it doesn't stop he from causing mischief.**

**Alt Doofy misses the times, when Yuna was a little kid, so makes two infant Platyborgs, Yono and Yoko, but he loves them.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

But in the 2nd Dimension, Alt Doof was feeling proud as two infant Platyborgs were asleep in cribs, as he'd missed Yuna as a little kid, so he made her two siblings who would make him proud enough to be a father.

They were both females, but were light blue but were very cute, but hearing them purr in sleep made the one eyed man's heart melt, as he had to make presents for the little P-Borgs as it was their birthday tomorrow.

He then was making milk for Yono and Yoko, his infant daughters, but knew that Yuna would love them, as she loved the little P-Borgs as she was Platyborg's little sister.

He was making a guitar for Ami, as she loved music, but hoped that Platyborg approved but he was seeing them wake up, but were babbling excitedly seeing their father, as they giggled, as he tickled them gently.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!

Just like your big sister, Yuna.

Tomorrow, you guys will get to meet your cousins, but they're mischievous, especially Ami but they're very sweet." he told them feeding them.

He then remembered that Hana had to go back to the Goozim reserve in Drusselstein and knew Ami missed her, as a huge grin crossed his face.

"i know, what I'm gonna give them!" he said going to work.

* * *

Meanwhile in the 1st Dimension, at the beach house at Lake Nose, it was dinnertime and they were having a cook out, but the little P-Borgs were sitting at a picnic table that was shaded, but Sora was under it, but Ami was feeding Sora salad as they weren't fans of vegetables but thankfully, AJ and Platyborg didn't notice, but Luna and Jax heard Sora belch, but the kids laughed at the Goozim.

"That was funny, Sora!

I hope Ami and your parents aren't mad at you, for feeding Sora that stuff?" Jax asked Ami.

"What they don't know, won't hurt them." Ami told her.

But they were sharing burger meat with the Goozim, but Soea loved it.

AJ thought it very cute, as the little P-Borgs were very good at sharing with others, but unaware that Ami was eating gherkins, which she thought odd, but cute along with Platyborg but Doof smiled, but heard AJ yawn, as she had been having nightmares, but Platyborg was helping her out.

He then saw the little P-Borgs getting excited, as it was nearly dessert but Ami was banging her paws on the table, but AJ laughed at Ami was being herself.

"Okay, honey." she said as she was helping to clean up.

Platyborg heard her yawn, as he knew she hadn't been sleeping well, but told her to go take an nap, as she went inside, but the little P-Borgs were worried about AJ, as he understood.

"Mommy's just tired, but she'll be fine." he assured them smiling warmly.

He then saw them eating ice cream but were hot fudge sundaes, but he knew they'd be hyper but would calm down before going to sleep, well Kero and Yumi did, but he loved Ami's energy at bedtime.

He was excited, knowing tomorrow was the little P-Borgs's birthday, but he would put the decorations up when the little P-Borgs were asleep.

He then was making soothing herbal tea, for AJ as it relaxed her, when she couldn't sleep, but Doof smiled reading the new e-mail that Alt Doof had sent but smiled seeing the photos of Yono and Yoko, as Platyborg smiled peeking over his shoulder.

"Aw, they're adorable!

Wait until Yuna finds out, Doofy!" he said excited.

He knew that Alt Doof was giving the little P-Borgs Goozims but was stunned, hearing he'd given them powers like the little P-Borgs but Perry decided they shouldn't tell Platyborg until tomorrow, at the little P-Borgs's party.

They then saw the little P-Borgs playing Freeze Tag, with Kai, Jax, Luna and Tifa, but were having fun, and laughing.

* * *

AJ was feeling better, after sleeping, as she'd had good dreams but saw Platyborg hug her, as she nuzzled him, but he was feeling sleepy as she was stroking him, but he fell asleep at once, but she kissed his head gently, as she wrapped the blankets around him, but was worried, having a feeling he was having a relapse of the virus he lived with everyday of his life.

She then saw the little P-Borgs and their cousins outside and playing, but Doof was helping Annie with Luna but noticed anxiety in AJ's eyes, as she told him but he went with her, but was worrying, but phoned Francis, but they weren't telling the little P-Borgs as it would worry them.

"I'm taking him, to Monobrow, as the patch needs updating." he told her.

AJ understood, as she saw him leave with Platyborg, but felt sad for him, but saw Ami run inside, looking scared.

"Where's Daddy going, Mommy?" she asked as AJ sighed.

"He's sick, so your grandfather's taking him to the doctor.

He'll be fine, sweetie.

But I understad how you're feeling, as I'm worried too." she admitted.

She then felt Ami hug her legs, helping her feel better.

"Thanks, sweetie.

Your hugs are special, you know?" she said as Ami smiled.

"Yep, as Tifa says that too, at school." she replied.

She then ran off, to play but a small smile was on AJ's face as she knew that Ami was very sweet despite her mischievousness.


	5. Helping AJ Relax

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**It's the little P-Borgs's fifth birthday, but they're excited as all kids are.**

**Plus Yuna finds out about Yono and Yoko, but the family are stunned, by Alt Doof's presents, especially the Goozims.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

"Guys, it's bedtime, not playtime!" Doof and Perry were yelling.

It was early evening, around seven but the little P-Borgs were hyper and running around but both males saw AJ enter, as the little P-Borgs tackle hugged her, making her laugh, as she knew they would hyper down.

"I see you guys are having fun, huh?

Torturing your Grandpa and Uncle Perry. huh?

Let's get ready for bed, okay?" she said as they nodded.

Doof was amazed, at how AJ could keep them from destroying things while being hyper but were feeling bad, as Platyborg was having an operation right now, to update the anti-virus patch that kept the computer virus in him at bay.

"He'll be back, before morning.

He won't miss any of the fun." Doof said as Perry nodded.

He saw that Platyborg being in pain recently was because of the patch being updated, but knew that he'd be fine.

They then saw Yuna show up, but hugged them.

"Hey, guys, how's things?" she asked them.

They were telling her about Platyborg but she knew he'd be okay, but wondered how the little P-Borgs were.

"They're fine, but AJ's helping them get to sleep." Perry told her.

The dark purple female Platyborg smiled, as she loved her cousins but unaware of her new infant siblings, but would tomorrow.

Yuna then yawned, as she curled up on the couch but fell asleep.

* * *

AJ laughed, as the little P-Borgs were making up stories, as they were sitting on Ami's bed, but it was helping her feel less anxious about Platyborg being in the infimary, but Kero understood, as he had the same virus as their father, but he knew that AJ was scared, but they were hugging her.

"It'll be okay, Mommy.

Daddy's brave and tough, remember?" Yumi said as AJ smiled.

"I know, but I'm just worried." she said hearing Kero and Yumi were yawning.

"Come on, sleepyheads." she said tucking them in.

Ami watched, as AJ tucked her siblings in and kissed their foreheads, but smiled, as AJ was a great mother, but was talking to her, but AJ was a little worried for her, knowing she might be concerned about her father, but was assuring her that he was okay, and he would be back, by the time they woke up.

Ami hoped so, falling asleep, but AJ kissed her forehead gently, but getting the birthday decorations, as she was decorating the room, but she smiled at her work, but went to sleep.

Doof entered AJ and Platyborg's room but he smiled seeing her asleep, as he tucked her in, but felt bad for her, as she was missing Platyborg.

* * *

Ami and her siblings were excited, waking up and seeing the decorations, but they were going to wake their mother, sneaking quietly but they got excited seeing their father up, but he hugged them.

"Happy birthday, guys.

I see, you guys missed me, huh?" he said to them.

"Yep, as Mommy was scared.

You were getting your patch fixed, as Grandpa told us." Kero said.

Platyborg smiled, knowing his kids had been helping AJ feel better, but saw them go get breakfast, as he got out of bed slowly, but saw Alt Doof in the kitchen, but their eyes widened seeing two infant Platyborgs, in the playpen, as Alt Doof smiled.

"These are your new cousins, Yono and Yoko." he told them.

The little P-Borgs smiled as they were in the playpen, but their cousins smiled at them, but were laughing as Ami was tickling them.

"That's funny, Ami!" Yoko said.

Yono nodded shyly, as she was a little more shy than her sister, but Kero and Yumi understood as they were the same but Yono was with them, but they saw Platyborg fall onto his knees, as Perry was anxious but saw Alt Doof was helping him up, but he smiled, as he was amazed seeing that he had two infant Platyborgs, but knew Yuna might be happy.

He was

"I'll explain, later." he told him.


	6. Celebrating the Little PBorgs's Birthda

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**I've a feeling she likeds Yono and Yoko, since she loves the little P-Borgs.**

**The family are celebrating the little P-Borgs's fifth birthday, but they're amazed by the gift that Alt Doof gives the little P-Borgs, as Sora's sick.**

**I hope people like.**

Platyborg was worried, as Ami and Yoko were becoming fast friends, knowing that Ami's mischievousness might rub off on her, but Alt Doof didn't mind, as it was harmless but saw Yuna walk in, rubbing sleep from her eyes but smiled, seeing Yono and Yoko, but hugged them, as she was looking forward to being a big sister to them, as she knew that Jax would love them, as she, along with Kanai and Jax were moving to her father's home in the 2nd Dimension, after today, but they were having fun.

They were having breakfast, as Doof had made pancakes for breakfast, but the little P-Borgs were going to go play outside on the beach, but were going surfing as they loved it, but Alt Doof asked Doof to watch Yono and Yoko, while he went back to get a few things, as Yuna nodded, as she was taking them outside with the little P-Borgs and their cousins.

AJ was going to Danville to get a cake, but Platyborg was resting in bed, as he was still needing to rest, but knew he'd be okay, but saw Ami and her siblings running into the ocean with surfboards making her smile, but got into the car, but Yuna was watching them but smiled, as she was helping Yono and Yoko build a sand castle.

"Aunt Yuna, come swim with us!" Ami yelled.

"Not right now, honey.

I'm watching Yono and Yoko." she told her.

"Wow, our big sister and cousins are fun!" Yoko said.

Yono nodded in reply, as she was having fun.

"Yeah, they're super fun." Yono replied shyly.

Yoko knew her sister was shy, but liked her sister, as they were fraternal twins, as they were seeing Yuna return but frowned seeing they were a little burnt making both infants whimper, as she was soothing them, and putting after sun on them.

They then calmed down, as she was giving them juice, but Ami was stunned, seeing the infant Platyborgs burnt, but saw that Yuna was helping them feel better.

Ami then shared ice cream with them, making Doof smile and Alt Doof laughed seeing his little sweeties being hyper and crawling around the beach, as Yuna was chasing them, but managed to catch them before going into the ocean.

Ami and her siblings laughed, along with Kai, Tifa and Jax, but noticed it was almost lunchtime, but both Doofs were helping Annie, as AJ returned with a cake but was smiling entering the beach house.

She saw Platyborg lying on the couch, with a blanket over him, but he smiled seeing her, but had taken the pain killers the doctors had prescribed him.

"Your kids are in good hands, puddin." she told him.

He nodded, feeling pain, but AJ was gently stroking him, as she didn't want to hurt him, but was helping him outside, but had him in a hammock, but Perry was relieved.

"He's been resting, and listening to music." Perry heard Doof tell her.

She smiled, holding Yono and Yoko as they liked her, but Ami knew a lot of people thought that AJ was the best.

She laughed at Ami's words, as they were cute.

* * *

The family were enjoying the little P-Borgs fifth birthday party, but the little P-Borgs were anxious to see Alt Doof's gift, as he always gave cool gifts at birthdays and Christmases, but their eyes widened seeing three young Goozoims but AJ was stunned, as they had powers like her and Platyborg's kids, but the little P-Borgs tackle hugged Alt Doof, as Yoko giggled.

"Thanks, Uncle D! they said as Platyborg smiled.

"Cake time, guys!" Jax yelled as the kids giggled.

AJ was lighting the candles on the cake, as they made wishes but blew them out, but Yoko clapped her paws along with her sister, which was cute but they got excited seeing fireworks, as Alt Doof thought this was cute along with Yuna.

But they were having fun, but the little P-Borgs and their cousins were runing around the beach house, while the adults were stargazing, but were playing War, using Nerf guns, but were having fun, as Ami was making their room home base.

"You'll never take me alive, General Tifa!" Ami yelled proudly.

She was dodging pillows, but giggling as it was fub, but AJ smiled knowing they were burning off energy, but she saw them getting sleepy, but scooped them up, as the other adults were tending to their cousins.

But she saw their Goozims, Marcie, Max and Jess in their baskets.

They were getting ready for bed, but were telling stories, which they loved doing.

But they were out like lights, as she kissed their heads, but left the nightlights on, but the three young Goozims xouldn't sleep as they used their cloaking power to sneak over to the little P-Borgs, but were nuzzling them awake, as Ami was awake, but smiled seeing her Goozim, Marcie.

"Are you okay, Marcie?" she asked her.

"Can I sleep with you, Ami?" she asked.

"Sure, Marcie.

Sometimes I sleep with Mommy and Daddy, when I can't sleep.

We're gonna have fun together." she said yawning.

Marcie was lying beside her, but nuzzling her, as her siblings were sleeping with Kero and Yumi but they drifted off.


	7. Leaving Lake Nose

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**The little P-Borgs and their family are leaving Lake Nose to go home, but AJ and Platyborg might have a suprise for them.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

The next morning, AJ peeked into the room the little P-Borgs were sleeping in, but smiled seeing them sleeping with their Goozims as it was cute, but knew they were going on vacation in a couple of weeks, but hadn't told them yet but went to make herself some coffee.

She saw Doof there with Alt Doof, but the one eyed man looked tired, but had a feeling Yono and Yoko had kept him up all night, but knew they'd grow out of it, but was drinking warm chocolate milk, as it helped her relax but she saw Yono and Yoko in the playpen, playing.

"I'm sorry that you're sleepy, Alt Doofy.

They'll grow out of it, in time." she told him.

"I hope so, AJ.

At least, Yuna will help." he replied.

AJ smiled, knowing that Jax, Kanai and Yuna were living with the one eyed man from today.

They were leaving later this morning.

"How're your little angels, AJ?" Doof asked her.

"They're still asleep, with their Goozims." she replied.

Doof smiled, as it was cute, knowing they'd missed Hana, but their Goozims would be okay.

He saw her go over to Yono and Yoko as she was playing with them and blowing on their stomachs, as the infant Platyborgs giggled.

Alt Doof smiled, as his little sweeties were having fun, but he knew they'd grow out of keeping him up all night.

He knew that the next few years were gonna be fun, yawning.

* * *

Ami and her siblings were woken up by their Goozims, as they were using their super strength, but they were riding into the kitchen on them, as AJ, Platyborg and the others thought it was cute.

"I see, you guys slept well." Alt Doof told them.

"Yep, as our Goozims couldn't sleep.

They slept with us, last night." Kero told him.

They were eating pancakes, but Ami was sharing some with Marcie, which Platyborg found cute, but was thinking that maybe his kids were talking to their Goozims, but knew they were leaving after lunch but had a surprise, a vacation to New York, but knew that Ami would be excited, as her best friend Max was there.

He and the other adults were busy packing, but Perry was watching the kids, as they wanted to play on the beach, but Ami and her siblings were showing their Goozims the beach, but Marcie was eating sand, which Max thought was gross, but Perry knew it was harmless.

He knew that things were gonna be crazy this Summer, but he and Leah were feeling proud, as their kids were starting kindergarten in the Fall, but knew they'd make them proud.

But hE saw them play in the ocean but saw Ami blush, as she'd had an accident but it was in the ocean so it was okay.

He saw that Platyborg and the other adults were done packing, but it was almost lunchtime.

The little P-Borgs and their friends were hungry running to the picnic table.

* * *

The little P-Borgs were sleepy, as they got into AJ's car, as it was after lunch but had just piy the Goozims in pet carriers in the trunk, but Platyborg buckled them in, but they were out like lights as AJ left Lake Nose, but Platyborg was getting drowsy in the passenger seat, but AJ kissed his head, as he fell asleep.

She was happy that he was asleep, as they would be at a truck stop near Danville in a few hours, but she knew that she cared about them as a family, but they were cute sleepers, but she knew that this Summer was going to be wild.


	8. Getting Ready For Vacation

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes but watching the latest PnF episodes yesterday gave me ideas.**

**Annie finds out about her husband#s alter ego who helps him build inators in his sleep, and wants to help her husband get rid of him.**

**Plus Platyborg and his family are getting ready for their trip to New York.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

The next morning, AJ peeked into the room the little P-Borgs were sleeping in, but smiled seeing them sleeping with their Goozims as it was cute, but knew they were going on vacation in a couple of weeks, but hadn't told them yet but went to make herself some coffee.

She saw Doof there with Alt Doof, but the one eyed man looked tired, but had a feeling Yono and Yoko had kept him up all night, but knew they'd grow out of it, but was drinking warm chocolate milk, as it helped her relax but she saw Yono and Yoko in the playpen, playing.

"I'm sorry that you're sleepy, Alt Doofy.

They'll grow out of it, in time." she told him.

"I hope so, AJ.

At least, Yuna will help." he replied.

AJ smiled, knowing that Jax, Kanai and Yuna were living with the one eyed man from today.

They were leaving later this morning.

"How're your little angels, AJ?" Doof asked her.

"They're still asleep, with their Goozims." she replied.

Doof smiled, as it was cute, knowing they'd missed Hana, but their Goozims would be okay.

He saw her go over to Yono and Yoko as she was playing with them and blowing on their stomachs, as the infant Platyborgs giggled.

Alt Doof smiled, as his little sweeties were having fun, but he knew they'd grow out of keeping him up all night.

Shr then saw him fall asleep, as she led him back into their room, but was feeling him hug her, but she wondered if he'd told his shrink about this.

She was feeding Luna, as she'd just woken up.

* * *

Meanwhile at their house, AJ and Platyborg along with the little P-Borgs were getting ready for their trip to New York, but the little P-Borgs were playing with their Goozims, but he then saw them deploy their wings, but Ami had given the Goozims the power to fly, as AJ was worried they'd get into trouble, as she went after them, but Platyborg was getting the passports, as they were leaving tonight, but hoped the little P-Borgs were okay.

He then got a call from Perry, as he wanted to hang out, but was telling him to wait until AJ came back with the little P-Borgs, as he knew they were safe.

Perry then hung up, but was going to see Doof.

* * *

"This is one of our favourite places to play, guys." Kero said.

The little P-Borgs and their Goozims were at Danville Park, but Ami and her siblings wanted to have fun, but they were showing their Goozims the park, as they were playing, but playing tag football, but AJ was relieved seeing them there, as she'd been worried about them.

"Hey, AJ." Ami said innocently as she hugged them.

"AJ, we're fine!" Ami told her.

"Yes, but you guys left, without telling us.

That's dangerous, as bad guys could hurt you.

Let's go, okay?

We can play later, after your nap." she told them.

"You promise, AJ?" Ami asked her.

"Yes, Yes I do." she said as they left.

They then got into AJ's car, but AJ had put a thing on it, so Ami couldn't drive like before.

But Platyborg was relieved, seeing they were okay, but told them to tell him and AJ where they were going, as he deployed his wings leaving, but Ami pouted.

"How come Daddy gets to go, whereever he wants, but we can't?" she asked AJ.

"Your Daddy's an adult, sort of.

When you're older, you'll get to do it too." she replied.

* * *

Perry was stunned, seeing his frenemy asleep, but heard laughter, as he saw Doof's alter ego back but smiling at him wvilly, but Perry was freaked out.

"You're Doofy's little friend, the one he won't shut up about?" he said.

"Maybe, but who're you?" he said glaring.

"I'm his alter ego, dumb beaverduck!

I've been Doofy's since he was little, when those jerks of parents disowned him, but since you came along, all he wants is you!" he growked lunging.

Perry wasn't afraid of him, as he was his frenemy's imaginary friend, but knew that Doof had him now, but had an idea, seeing Doof wake up, as he was stunned seeing his alter ego fightimng Perry.

"Doofy, it's him or me.

You know we need each other, right?

Since that night, you created me." he told him.

Doof was feeling scared, as his imaginary friend as a child was being a jerk to Perry, and that made him angry, as Perry had became his best friend and family, but knew what he had to do.

"I choose Perry, as he's more of a friend to me, than you.

I don't need you anymore!" he yelled as Perry smiled.

He saw the demon like friend began to fade, as he disappeared, but Perry hugged him, as he was so proud of him, but Annie wondered what had happened.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Doof told her.


	9. Helping Doofy With A Problem

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and watching the latest episodes of PnF gave me ideas.**

**Annie finds out about her husband's imaginary friend who helps him build in his sleep, but she and Perry try to help Doof get rid of him, as he has his family and Luna to care for, but his friend doesn't want that to happen.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was the evening, but Doof was getting out of his bed, as he was sleepwalking into his lab, but somebody appeared out of his head, as it was a furry green demon version of himself but he smiled, as he was helping him build inators in his sleep, but heard footsteps, as Annie entered, but her eyes widened seeing him.

"Doofy, honey?

Wake up!

There's a strange creature here, and it looks like you!" she told her husband.

"He can't hear you, lady.

I'm his inner self, and help him build his inators in sleep, but he sometimes talks to me, but you're the first one to see me besides his little platypus friend." he told him.

Annie then woke her husband up, as he smiled seeing his alter ego, but he looked angry, but vanished for now.

"Honey, did you take your medication, for your insomia?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply, as he was drinking warm milk, but was curious about her husband's friend, but had a feeling Perry would know about him, and would ask in the morning.

But she heard the phone ring, as it was Platyborg, and he sounded freaked, mentioning that the future version of Ami was here, and teaching her skills.

"Can it wait, until morning?

Doofy just fell asleep and I don't want to wake him." she said.

_Fine, Annie._

_Let me guess, Doofy's friend told him to build inators in his sleep, huh?_

"Yes, but how do you know?" she asked him.

_Perry told me, about the time, that Doof went into his dreams to find out why ghe builds nice inators that works., but you saw his friend, right?_

"Yes, I did.

He needs to go, as Doofy has me and Luna now.

He doesn't need his friend anymore.

I'll see you, in the morning." she said hanging up.

* * *

The next morning, AJ found Future Ami making breakfast, using her powers, but was in awe, but saw her quiet around her, but wondered why, but she wanted to know.

"After I became a full agent, and had a host family, along with Yumi, Rodrigo and his Anti-Platyborg Division showed up, but we were in a huge battle, along with Dad, but we took Rodrigo out, but he activated a black hole,m and Yumi and I witnessed it sucking Dad in.

We were about to rescue him, but he stopped us, saying that the future needed us, so I came here, to try and prevent it." she told her.

"That's terrible, Ami!

Please tell me, you didn't tell your younger self this." she said.

Future Ami shook her head.

"I wouldn't tell her, as it'll scare her.

She needs to be the mischievous little Platyborg everybody loves, and grow up into the agency's most powerful Platyborg agency." she told her.

AJ was amazed, but saw Ami tackle hug her older self, as both females laughed, rough housing but Kero and Yumi smiled.

"We're going to Grandpa's house, for breakfast." AJ told them.

Ami was jumping up and down in excitement, along with her siblings as they went to get ready, as Platyborg was already over there with Perry.

Future Ami smiled, as she was going for a flight, but AJ understood, as she didn't want to impose on the family bonding.

* * *

But when they entered, Ami and her siblings saw a devil like green skinned version of their grandfather running around, but was being chased by Perry and their father, but AJ wondered what or who it was.

"He's Grandpa's imaginary friend, Mommy.

A lot of klids at school have them, but they're neat.

Why's he running from Daddy, and Uncle Perry?" Ami told her.

"We're trying, to get rid of him guys.

Normally, only kids your age have imaginary friends, but your Grandpa never got rid of his, when he was little, because his parents were jerks." Perry told them.

They watched as he lunged at the green skinned Doof, but he hid, which made him angry, but Ami saw her Dad look at her and her siblings, but AJ understood his idea.

"We need more imaginary friends, to help out, okay?

Use your wild imaginations, to make some okay?" Platyborg told his kids.

The little P-Borgs then closed their eyes, imagining the ultimate imaginary friends, as Perry saw two knights with Goozim dragon like features, and breathed fire, as they were Kero and Yumi's, but Ami was focusing intently.

Platyborg then heard the hiss of a bat, as something appeared, as it was a Platyborg like vampire, with grey metaalic skin, but long midnight blue hair, but had powewrful fangs, but Perry knew it was Ami's, as she loved Marceline from Adventure Time.

"W-Who're these guys?" the green skinned Doof asked.

"We're your worst nightmare, weenie!" the vampireborg hissed.

Ami smiled, as it grew and transformed into a wolf grabbing the green skinned Doof, as the Goozim dragon knights were helping, but AJ was amazed, along with Future Ami, as she remembered that bampireborg from when she was five.

Platyborg watched, as Ami's friend ate Doof's friend, but belched, as she became normal, but Ami giggled.

"You rock, Olivia!" she said hugging her.

"You're a very good creator, Ami.

We're gonna have so much fun, together, for the next few years." she told her.

Ami smiled, along with her siblings, but suddenly the adults couldn't see them, but Ami and her siblings were styill talking to them.

Doof smiled, knowing his grandkids had entered an normal stage of childhood, but knew the little P-Borgs's friends were gonna spice things up even more.

AJ sighed, as she was going to tell Platyborg what Future Ami had told her.

.

"Hey, you're part of this family too, you know." AJ told her.


	10. Going To New York

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyalfan likes, but it's the night before the vacation, and Ami's causing chaos.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that evening, Platyborg was chasing Ami as she was still hyper, after eating ice cream for dessert, along with her siblings but he and AJ had told them stories but Kero and Yumi along with their Goozim dragon knight friends were asleep, but Ami saw Olivia laugh, as the vampire platyborg was on Ami's bed, but only Ami could see her, along with her siblings and their friends.

"Come on, honey!

We've got a big day tomorrow, you know that." he said as Ami hypered down.

Olivia was watching as Platyborg was cuddling Ami but Ami was hugging Olivia, as Platyborg smiled but saw Ami sucking her tail.

"Goodnight, honey.

We've gotta go to the airport, when we wake up." he whispered kissing her head.

He then turned on the nightlights, before leaving, but joined AJ in their room but she wondered how the kids were.

"They're fine, honey.

Ami gave me a little trouble, but calmed down." he replied.

AJ smiled, but knew Ami's friend Olivia freaked him out a little, as she was a vampireborg, and not an unicorn, or something fluffy.

"She's cute, like Ami." she assured h8im.

He hoped the kids would enjoy New York.

* * *

"Olivia, are you asleep yet/" Ami asked.

The vampireborg that Ami had created yesterday morning, was sitting on the floor playing with some of Ami's toys, but being quiet as not to wake Kero and Yumi and her siblings.

"Nope, still awake, but playing.

You awake, right?" she said climbing onto Ami's bed.

Ami's Goozim, Marcie was asleep beside the young female Platyborg, as Ami crawled out of bed, but saw that Olivia was playing with dolls including Marceline, but saw Olivia clutch her stomach, but wondered what was wrong.

"My tummy's sore, Ami.

I think it's from eating your Grandpa's friend.

I need to go, use the bathroom." Olivia said to her.

Ami saw her run out of the room, but heard her throw up in the toilet, but she saw Platyborg enter, but he looked worried for the vampireborg, as he was cleaning her up.

"You don't like me very much, do you, Ami's Daddy?" Olivia said.

"I do, but it's just odd, that Ami made you a vampireborg.

You don't drink blood, right?" he answered.

"Nope, I don't drink blood, but shades of red." she said softlly.

Platyborg heard her whimper, as her stomach still hurt, but bent down to her level, like when Ami was hurt.

"It still hurts, huh?

What on Danville did you eat?" he asked her.

"Ami's Grandpa's friend, for breakfast." she replied.

"I see, but let's get ya some ginger ale, okay?

It helps sore stomachs, trust me." he replied.

Olivia nodded, as she was in his arms, but Platyborg headed into the kitchen, but he was growing fond of Ami's friend, but she made a face drinking ginger ale.

"Thanks, Mr Platyborg." she said smiling.

He smiled, as she was like Ami, but saw her on the couch, but put a blanket over her, but he needed to get more rest, as they were getting up soon.

* * *

Ami's eyes fluttered open, as the alarm clock rang, as she and her siblings bounced out of bed, but were drinking milk, as they were getting breakfast at the airport, but Ami wondered where Olivia was, after packing her backpack with toys, games and other things, but saw her sucking the red from strawberry juice, as Ami hugged her.

"Feeling better, Olivia?" she asked.

"Yep, but our Daddy helped." she replied as Ami smiled.

AJ remembered that Platyborg had told her, about Olivia being sick last night, but thought it cute that Olivia considered Platyborg her father, like the little P-Borgs did.

Olivia smiled as they were leaving, but Ami, and her siblings saw the vampireborg fall asleep, on the car ride to the airport, but Kero and Yumi were talking to their friends, Marie and Nate.

Ami then shook Olivia awake, as they arrived at the airport, but the vampireborg was in awe, along with the little P-Borgs but Platyborg laughed at his kids excitement.

But Kero wanted to ask Ami something, when they entered the airport.

Olivia was holding Ami's paw, but AJ thought it was cute.

They got excited, entering the airport, but Platyborg put leashes on them, so they wouldn't run off and get lost, but Olivia smirked being able to get out of the leash but were checked in, and had gotten through Customs, but Ami had made some bomb jokes, as Alt Doof had let her watch Meet the Parents.

Olivia and Kero and Yumi found their sister's humour hilarious, but were at the food court, but Kero and Yumi were happy seeing AJ and Platyborg leave to get food for them.

"You know the way, you made Olivia real?

You think you can do that, for Marie and Nate?

They are Olivia's brother and sister, after all." Kero said.

"Sure, I can.

Olivia wanted me to do it last night, but we had to go to bed early." she said.

She then focused, as her eyes glowed with light, as Marie and Nate were visible, like Olivia but they hugged their vampireborg sister, but Kero and Yumi hugged Ami.

"Thanks, Ami.

You're the best big sister, ever!" Kero said hugging her.

Platyborg smiled, seeing Ami blush, but they were eating, but at another table where he and AJ could see them.

Olivia was eating pancakes, but loved the syrup and jelly, as the jelly was red, but Ami and her siblings laughed.

"Oh, yeah, Max's gonna love you!" Ami said as Olivia was curious.

"Who's Max, Ami?" she asked.

"He's our best friend, and Ami's prince." Yumi said.

Ami blushed, at what her younger sister had just said, but Olivia was shy, but Ami would show her that Max was nice.

They were playing, as well but heard they were boarding soon, making the little P-Borgs excited, as AJ and Platyborg laughed.

"We need to go, to the bathroom, before we board." AJ said as they followed them.

* * *

Ami was watching episodes of Adventure Time on her Dad's IPad, but knew to be careful of it, but Olivia was watching too, but liked Marceline as Ami smiled but Kero and Yumi were colouring with Marie and Nate, but AJ and Platyborg were watching movies, but were happy that the little P-Borgs were happy.

But he then got out of his seat, once the sign to fasten seatbelts vanished, but Ami was knowing he might want his IPad back, as he smiled seeing her hand it back to him.

"Thanks, honey for sharing.

You sure, you're done honey?" he asked.

Ami nodded, as she was taking a drink of soda, as she and Olivia were watching movies on the TV on the back of the seat but were using earbuds, but found Adventure Time as Olivia was excited.

"Yeah, more Marceline for us!" she said quietly.

Kero and Yumi were playing with toys but were having fun, along with Nate and Marie.

But Olivia was feeling sick again, as Ami grabbed a sick bag, but the vampireborg threw up in it, but AJ felt bad for her knowing she must be airsick a little.

She got her some ginger ale, but Olivia smiled.

"Thank you, AJ." she said.

"You feeling better, Olivia?" she asked her.

"Yeah, thanks Ami.

You take good care, of me." she told her.

"Well, you're my friend.

It's what good friends do." she said yawning.

Olivia saw her fall asleep, but was being quiet, knowing Ami had been awake and played with her, until she felt sleepy again.

She was looking forward to New York, after Ami had told her what she knew of the city, but dshe saw Nate and Marie plsying with dolls, getting onto her knees, as Nate and Marie smiled, seeing their sister.

They were having fun, while Ami took an nap, but heard that the plane was landing, but sat back in her seat but saw Ami awake, but her eyes were wide, seeing New York, along with Olivia.

"This is gonna be one fun vacation, Ami." Olivia said.


	11. A Chaotic First Day in the Big Apple

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Alt Doof's taking the little P-Borgs out for a while, but has Yono and Yoko with him, but knowing Ami and her siblings, there's gonna be chaos.**

* * *

Ami and her siblings were jumping on the bed, as their parents were at the store, but a portal opened as Alt Doof stepped out with Yono and Yoko, as Olivia was curious, as the little P-Borgs were hugging him.

"Won't Daddy be angry, if you're here?" Ami asked her uncle.

"Nope, as I told your Dad, I was coming.

Yono and Yoko wanted to come, as they were missing me.

Where're your folks, strudel cuties?" he asked them.

"They went to the store, Uncle D." Kero told him.

The one eyed man smiled, knowing the kids hadn't had fun yet, since arriving but got an idea, but was leaving an note for Platyborg.

Ami, and her siblings, along with her friends were excited, as they left the hotel room, but Yono and Yoko were in strollers so they wouldn't get lost.

He hoped that the little P-Borgs wouldn't get into trouble, but he'd take the heat.

They were going to Central Park, so they could play, as they'd been cooped up for too long today, with the plane ride and being in the hotel room, but was making sure Ami didn't run into the street but they were asking him why.

"There's cars on the street, and could squish you, if you're not careful.

That's why we have to wait for the green light, okay?" he said.

The little P-Borgs were understanding, as their uncle just wanted them to be safe, but Marie, Nate and Olivia understood, as they were holding the little P-Borgs's paws, as they crossed the busy street.

Alt Doof was relieved, as they reached Central Park, as the little P-Borgs were excited, deploying their wings, and releasing the pent up energy in them since leaving Danville.

Alt Doof smiled, as they and their friends were flying towards the playground, but Ami got excited, seeing Max.

"Wow, you made it!" he said as she tackle hugged him.

Kero and Yumi saw Olivia be shy, but Marie and Nate understood, but were encouraging her to go talk to him.

The young vampireborg understood as Ami was telling Max about her.

"Wow, Ami!

Your imaginary friend is so cool!" he told her.

Olivia smiled, hearing him.

Alt Doof smiled seeing them playing, but had gotten a call from a worried Platyborg, as he thought his kids had ran off in a city they didn't know a lot about.

The one eyed man knew he was in trouble.

"You wanna go, get some ice cream?" Max asked.

The little P-Borgs nodded, along with their friends, as they snuck away from the playground.

Alt Doof cursed in German, seeing they were gone, but his heart was pounding like a drum.

Yono and Yoko were confused, seeing him upset, but were whimpering.

"It's okay, sweeties.

It's not your fault, Daddy's upset.

Your cousins wandered off, in a city they don't know anything about, plus AJ and Platyborg are gonna kill me!" he said.

Ge was pushing the stroller, but realised the little P-Borgs were hungry, and smiled seeing an ice cream parlour, knowing they were there, but saw Platyborg there, making him gulp.

"H-Hey, P-Borg." he said.

Platyborg then punched him, in the face breaking his pointy nose, but Yono and Yoko were crying, as the little P-Borgs were scared, seeing their uncle hurt.

"Here guys, have some ice cream." Ami said sharing ice cream with Yono and Yoko.

Platyborg smiled, as Ami and her siblings were calming the infabt Platyborgs down, but noticed they were quiet, but afraid.

"Let's go back, to the hotel, okay?" he told them.

Max was stunned, as they left but understood, as his foster parents were with him.

He hoped they were okay.

* * *

AJ saw Platyborg pacing back and forth in their bedroom, but knew Alt Doof hadn't meant harm, after the one eyed man had told her what had happened, but he sighed, calming down.

"How're the kids?

They're afraid, aren't they?" he said.

"They're just confused, about it.

They told me, their uncle just wanted to have fun, but it wasn't his idea, to let them wander off." she told him.

The cybernetic male's eyes widened, at his wife.

"Max asked them, if they wanted ice cream, so they went with him, but Alt Doof was going after them, to make sure they were safe." she told him.

His face then went red, after hearing this, but would talk to Alt Doof later, but sighed hearing Ami laughing, as she'd left the hotel room, along with Olivia, but he sighed going after them, as they were just little kids, and could get into trouble as AJ was looking after Kero and Yumi.

He found them in Time's Square, watching the video screens for FAO Schwartz, making him relieved.

"Hey, Daddy!" both Ami and Olivia said smiling as he hugged them tightly.

"Don't ever do that again, okay?" he said crying.

Ami was scared, as she didn't mean to make him cry, but Olivia was confused.

"I'm just happy, you guys aren't hurt.

Let's go back, to the hotel, okay?" he said wiping tears away.

"How come, you're not gonna hit?" Olivia asked him.

"Daddy did something bad, by doing that.

He's gonna make up, with Uncle D later." he told them.

Ami understood, as they went back to the hotel.


	12. Breaking A Leg

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Alt Doof and AJ are spending the day with the little P-Borgs and their friends.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Platyborg was at the bar in the hotel, drowning his sadness in Pepsi, but AJ was worried, as he and sugar didn't mix, but understood as he felt bad about hurting Alt Doof but she saw him pass out, as she picked him up gently.

She then went back to the hotel room, as the little P-Borgs were asleep,

She'd dealt with their energy and put them to bed, after telling stories but she was tucking her husband in, but putting an ice pack on his head hearing him moan.

"I better get Alt Doof, to hang out with the little P-Borgs, so he can recover." she told herself.

She then climbed into bed beside him, but fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, AJ walked in seeing the little P-Borgs were jumping on the couch, along with their friends, but wondered what was wrong with their father, but understood after AJ explained.

they then were having cereal that AJ had bought from the store, but drinking juice but saw Alt Doof with Yono and Yoko but Ami saw the cast on his pointy nose along with her siblings and their friends.

"Does it hurt, Uncle D?" she asked.

"Sometimes, but your Daddy didn't mean it, as we talked last night.

Where is he, guys?" he told them.

"He's in bed, resting from a soda hangover, Alt Doofy." AJ told him.

He was eating cereal, but drinking coffee but Yoko and Yono were playing with the little P-Borgs and their friends, but were having fun.

Ami hoped they could see Max, as theyu only got to hang out, for a little while yesterday.

AJ knew this, as she knew they were going to Central Park, but Ami was hanging out with Max, while she took Kero and Yumi for some fun, like free falling off the Empire State Building.

The little P-Borgs were excited, about having fun.

"I need, to go check on Platyborg." she said going into her and Platyborg's room.

She found him moaning, and was giving him asprin, but would let him sleep all day, as it took him a day to recover from a soda hangover.

"Ssh, just rest, honey.

The kids and I are going out, for the day." she told him.

He nodded, as she kissed his head, but left him.

Ami and her siblings, along with their friends were excitedly waiting, as AJ laughed at their energy.

"Let's go, guys." she said as they went with Alt Doof.

Ami was giggling as she and Max were playing at the playground, as Olivia was racing down the slide like a rocket, which made Alt Doof laugh, as he was playing with Yono and Yoko in the sandbox but was keeping an eye on them.

He felt bad for Platyborg, as he normally loved going to the park with his kids but Ami was spying th rock wall.

"Max, you thinking what I'm thinking?" he said as Ami agreed.

Olivia was excited as she wanted to try, but they were waiting, until Alt Doof's back was turned, but were climbing up the rock wall.

"Race ya, to the top!" Ami told them laughing.

Max and Olivia caught up to her as they reached the top, but were figuring how to get down, but they deployed their wings but Ami had Max on her back, since he wasn't a Platyborg, but Olivia deployed her wings too, but Alt Doof saw Ami fall onto the ground, but whimpered as her leg hurt, making Alt Doof worry.

"Does it hurt, honey?" he asked.

Ami nodded, as she was sad but the one eyed man carried Ami as he had to go to the hospital to check it out.

Max was going with them along with Olivia.

He was phoning AJ to tell her what had happened, but he was in the emergency room with her, but she was getting an x-ray but it revealed her leg was broken.

"It'll be okay, honey." he told her as Max agreed.

"At least we get to sign your cast, Ami." Olivia told her.

Ami nodded, as AJ showed up with Kero and Yumi as they'd been having fun, but were relieved, but AJ was carrying Ami back to the hotel.

Platyborg was awake by the time they got back, but he was concerned seeing Ami was hurt, but relaxed, as AJ explained.

But Ami was on the couch, with her leg up.

Olivia had gotten Sharpies from Ami's backpack, as she along with Kero and Yumi were signing her cast, but it made Ami laugh, as it was like they were tickling her.

"That tickles, guys!" she said laughing.

AJ smiled, as they were being careful, but being careful.

Platyborg was relieved, but sighed.


	13. Play Ball

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfan like.**

**AJ and Platyborg are going to have an alone day in the Big Apple, but Alt Doofy's looking after the little P-Borgs while they're away, but will cause chaos.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

AJ was putting the little P-Borgs to bed but was giving Ami her medicine for her leg, but were telling stories but they were laughing, as Platyborg was listening from the doorway but he smiled as they were being cute, as he was tucking them in, but had Ami on his lap, but Olivia was hugging him yawning.

"Aw, I'm sorry, about your leg, honey.

It was cool, that you guys tried rock climbing.

That must've been fun, huh?" he said to them.

Ami nodded, in reply as she was getting sleepy, which was a good thing, as he knew she couldn't run riot because of her leg, but the medicine had made Ami fall asleep.

"Goodnight, honey." he said kissing her and Olivia's heads.

He then went to join AJ in their room, but she wondered why there was a smile on his bill but was telling her, but she smiled herself hearing from her husband, but heard him yawn but was fighting sleep.

She then had an idea, making hot chocolate as she knew that it would help him fall asleep, as he'd need the energy for another day in the Big Apple.

He smiled, sipping hot chocolate, but fell asleep, after finishing, but she kissed his head lying beside him.

Alt Doof smiled, peeking into there as Yono and Yoko were still awake, but AJ was going to help him.

She then saw both infant Platyborgs in their crib but she smiled, seeing them, as she picked Yoko up as Alt Doof picked Yoko up, but was rocking them to sleep, feeding them milk, as they went to sleep.

"Thanks, AJ.

They love you, you know?

Just like the little P-Borgs, with you and Platyborg." he told her.

"I know, Alt Doof." she replied leaving.

* * *

Ami giggled, the next morning as she along with her siblings and friends were having a pillow fight, but AJ smiled, seeing them, as they were always full of beans in the mornings, but was making breakfast, but was giving Ami her medicine for her leg, but Olivia was drinking chocolate milk along with Ami.

She and Platyborg were having a couple day in the Big Apple, but Alt Doof was going to watch the little P-Borgs but was taking them to a Yankees game, as they liked baseball, but taking Yono and Yoko with them but Platyborg was shaving in the bathroom, before having breakfast.

He then kissed AJ on the cheek, making AJ smile, but Ami thought it was cute.

"Were are you and Daddy going?" Kero asked them.

"Daddy and I are going to some adult fun, guys.

But Alt Doofy is gonna have fun with you guys.

I think you guys are going to a baseball game." AJ told them.

The little P-Borgs were excited, as they loved playing baseball, but Platyborg smiled at his kids's energy but he was drinking coffee, but he saw AJ getting ready to leave for the day.

"Have fun, guys!" Ami said as they left.

Platyborg chuckled, imagining the chaos they'd cause.

* * *

Alt Doof had taken Yono and Yoko to the restroom, at Yankee Stadium, but the little P-Borgs were hungry, but the one eyed man would go to the concession stand when he got back, but they couldn't wait, as they snuck off, to find candy for themselves, but Olivia was excited, but saw Ami get an idea, changing into a spare Yankeews uniform.

"Who wants to watch, when you can play baseball?" she said as Olivia agreed.

She watched as Ami snuck onto the baseball field, but smirked, as Alt Doof had found Kero and Yumi and their friends but was worried, as he couldn't find Ami.

Olivia winked, after assuring the one eyed man that she was fine, but Kero giggled seeing Ami git home runs, as the baseball hit Alt Doof in the eye, but Olivia caught it but keeping it for Ami, but people including Alt Doof were stunned, seeing Ami had helped win the game, but he knew that she wanted to play, but wasn't mad at her, going to get her.

He knew AJ and Platyborg were going to hear about this, as Platyborg supported the Yankees along with Ami.

* * *

Platyborg almost spat out a slushie, seeing Ami on the news hitting a home run, but was proud of her, but AJ laughed, knowing Ami loved baseball, but hoped that they weren't in trouble, but would ask Alt Doof later about this, as it was very cute, and knew that maybe this was something to help channel Ami's boisterous energy into.

"That's a good idea, Platyborg.

We can try, when we get back." she said.

He was drinking it, as they were relaxing in Central Park after shopping.


	14. DaddyDaughter Time

**A/N**

**Here's more, but thanks so much to veryloyalfan for reviewing, as she managed to catch up with the story, as she's been away from here for a while, but happy she's back.**

**Ami's feeling a little left out, as the other members of her family have gone out for the night, but Platyborg decides to take her and Olivia to Coney Island to have some fun.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Ami was a little annoyed, that her siblings and AJ, along with Alt Doof and Yono and Yoko were going out for dinner, but Platyborg understood as he wasn't going, because to the young female Platyborg's mind, it was like she was being left out of the fun as she and Olivia were watching Adventure Time.

"I wish Uncle D had a Leg fix-inator, Olivia.

That way, my leg would be fixed, and we could go with the others." she told the vampireborg.

"Well, maybe we're not gonna be alone, as you think.

Daddy's not going, with them." she replied as Ami was curious.

She wanted to get off the couch, and go see, but AJ and Alt Doof had told her to stay off her leg while it healed, but Kero and Yumi, along with Marie and Nate were leaving with AJ and Alt Doof, as the one eyed man put Yono and Yoko in their stroller.

AJ saw sadness in Ami's eyes, but knew she was upset about being stuck here whilw they were having fun.

"Aw, don't be sad, honey.

I'm sure you'll have fun, anyways, my slugger." she said.

Ami nodded, as she kissed her but AJ closed the door, but Platyborg was getting ready to leave, as Olivia saw him approach the couch.

"Ready to go, honey?" he asked.

Ami nodded, along with Olivia, but he told Ami to climb onto his shoulders, as he would carry her, as he had super strength, like her and her siblings.

He then left the hotel room, with Ami on his shoulders, as Olivia followed him, but were curious about where they were going, as they were going to Coney Island, which was like a mini fun fair.

He knew that Ami loved when the fun fair came to town, as she loved thrill rides, unlike her siblings.

He knew that AJ and the others would join them later.

* * *

Kero and Yumi were sitting at a table with AJ and Alt Doof in a pizzaeria but were missing Ami, as she always had cool ideas for games to play, while they were in places like this, but Marie and Nate understood, as they missed Olivia but knew their sister was with Ami and probably on a wild adventure.

"How can she, guys?

Ami's leg is broken." Kero said as Yumi nodded.

"Maybe your Daddy's helping her, have fun." Nate said.

The young Platyborgs agreed with their friends, but AJ knew what Ami was doing right now, as Platyborg had planned on having some alone time with Ami, but they'd join them after dinner.

"She's fine, guys.

She's probably having a wild time, with Olivia." she said smiling.

Alt Doof wondered what she'd meant as he was feeding Yono and Yoko but hoped Ami was okay.

* * *

"Yeah, this rocks!" Ami yelled as Olivia agreed.

They were in a fast rollercoaster at Coney Island with their father, but it was better than going out for dinner, as the young vampireborg agreed, as they were having fun, as this was her first coaster.

Platyborg laughed, as he loved thrill rides, just like Ami.

They then got off, as Platyborg bent down, as Ami climbed onto his shoulders, but whimpered a little, as her leg hurt a little but she was having too much fun, to let a broken leg spoil her fun time with her father.

"Let's get something to eat, okay?" Platyborg said as Ami and Olivia nodded.

They then went to the ice cream parlour, as he knew that AJ mightn't consider ice cream for dinner, but it was a vacation and they weren't around right now to stop him, as they were having hot fudge sundaes.

"Ami!" Olivia heard Kero yell.

Ami and Olivia saw their siblings join them, along with AJ and Alt Doof but they hoped that was dessert Ami was eating and not dinner, but Platyborg lied by saying they'd had burgers, but he knew he couldn't fool AJ, but she'd drop it for now.

"Let's just have fun, okay?" she said smiling.

They were holding hand in paw, as they were going to the ferris wheel, as it was lit, but the little P-Borgs knew their parents were going to kiss up there, but Alt Doof laughed at their expressions.

"Oh, that'll change, when you're older." he told them.

"Nope, it won't change." Olivia said as Ami giggled.

She liked having fun and special time with her father.

* * *

Later that evening, while Kero and Yumi were asleep, Ami was on Platyborg's lap but were talking and having fun, as his heart melted at how cute she was being.

"Thanks, for taking me to Coney Island.

It was fun, being with the others." she told him.

"You're welcome, honey.

You're the only one besides me, who likes rollercoasters." he told her.

Ami's eyes widened at his words.

"Not even AJ, Daddy?" she asked as Olivia was beside them.

"AJ hates them, as they make her sick." he told her.

He then was giving her the medicine for her leg, but heard her whimper, as it was sore, making the cybernetic male anxious, as Olivia saw him stroke it gently but knew that it would calm down, once he gave her medicine.

Ami then opened her bill, as she took the pain medication but was getting drowsy, as Olivia saw her fall asleep, but went to shake her awake, but Platyborg stopped her.

"Let her sleep, honey.

She's had a busy day, and night, plus her leg started hurting.

She'll feel better, in the morning, but sleep." he said gently.

She then laid down on Ami's bed, but yawned as Platyborg turned thr night lights on, before leaving the room.

* * *

Platyborg was looking at the photos, from Coney Island, of him and Ami, having fun and making faces, as he felt bad that his eldest kid couldn't enjoy the vacation due to a broken leg, but he hoped that Ami was okay, along with Kero and Yumi.

"Platyborg, you okay?

Whatcha ya looking at, puddin?" AJ asked climbing in.

He showed her the photos, but she couldn't help but smile, as they were cute and knew he and Ami were bonding slowly, but she knew they could find ways to channel that energy of hers into things like baseball.

She then heard him purr, as she wrapped her arms around him, as it was making him sleepy, but she kissed his forehead, seeing him asleep.

"Sweet dreams, puddin." she whispered before falling asleep.


	15. Learning To Fly

**A/N**

**Here's more, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**The little P-Borgs are doing some shopping, but Yono and Yoko somehow learn to fly in the toy store, causing chaos.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was nearly the last day of the vacation, but AJ and Platyborg were woken up by the little P-Borgs but they knew that Ami was probably in the living room, as they got up after having a pillow fight, but they entered the living room, seeing Olivia with Ami on her shoulders, as they were making breakfast, but Olivia was wobbling with the extra weight of Ami, as Platyborg managed to catch Ami.

"Daddy, you okay?" Ami asked him.

"I'm fine, guys.

What were you guys trying to do?" he asked them.

"We were trying to make breakfast, so you wouldn't have to." Olivia told him.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe, guys.

Let's go get breakfast, and then go shopping." he told them.

The little P-Borgs and their friends were excited, as it meant going to the toy store, as AJ laughed at their energy, but had an idea telling Ami to deploy her wings, as the young female Platyborg was confused along with her siblings.

"I thought we weren't allowed, to fly in the house." Kero said.

"Yes, but since Ami can't walk, because of her broken leg, then she can at least fly, since she perfers flying to walking sometimes." AJ replied.

They understood, as Ami flew into the kitchen, but landed in one of the seats as Olivia laughed.

She then did the same, as Alt Doof was anxious, knowing Olivia was like Ami, loving but mischievous.

"Let's just eat, okay?" Platyborg said.

* * *

The little P-Borgs were happy, running around FAO Schwartz, but Yono and Yoko were in awe, seeing Ami flying with toys in her arms especially dolls and action figures, but the infant Platyborgs saw Olivia approach the stroller, wondering what was wrong, as she'd eaten peanut butter cups from the pick and mix area along with Ami.

"What's wrong, guys?

You want me, to get some toys?" she asked.

"Nope, as we wanna fly, like you and Ami." Yono told her as Yoko nodded.

Olivia smiled mischievously, showing them how to deploy their wings, as they copied her as their wings deployed but were rising out of their stroller, as they were flying, as the little P-Borgs were laughing and clapping.

"Yay, now you guys are big Platyborgs, now you can fly!" Yumi said as Ami agreed.

They were having fun, but Platyborg was stunned, seeing that Yono and Yoko were gone, as Alt Doof was stunned, seeing his sweeties flying, but AJ thought it was cute.

"H-How could they learn to fly, as they're still infants?" he asked stunned.

"Well, the little P-Borgs were their age, when they learnt to fly.

I'm guessing Ami showed them, how.

But at least, her mischief helped." he told him.

He and Alt Doof grabbed butterfly nets, as they knew that Yono and Yoko were flying, and could get hurt, and had to catch them before they got hurt, but Ami and Olivia were throwing balls at them, to stop them.

"They're having fun, guys!" Ami said giggling.

"Why is our Daddy chasing us, Ami?

Is he playing a game?" Yono asked.

Ami grinned evilly, but Platyborg gulped seeing that look, meaning trouble was coming.

But they were unaware that Rodney was watching, but had remembered that the little P-Borgs had stopped him from stealing one of Doof's inators when they were babies, but was jealous of Alt Doof as he had a family but he was a failure.

He realised that Ami was like Platyborg, full of energy and mischief.

He then approached Ami as Kero and Yumi, along with Nate and Marie saw him try to kidnap their sister, as Olivia hissed, but hit him ana attacked him, as Ami was fighting him but he scared her, like with Mitch.

Platyborg's body shook with rage, as he saw what Rodney was up to, but lunged at him, as he was beating him up but saw scaratches and cuts over Ami, but AJ pulled them apart, but she was calming the kids down.

"Is Ami okay, after that mean guy hurt her?" Yono asked Kero.

"She'll be fine, as she's tough like our Daddy." Kero assured her and Yoko.

Alt Doof then scooped up the infant Platyborgs, but rocking them, as it relaxed them, but Platyborg saw Ami in AJ's arms but was quiet, which bothered them, knowing Ami was only like this, when she was scared but they'd calm her down.

"Let's pay, and go.

Ami needs to be cleaned up, and to calm down." he told AJ.

"Do you need my help, puddin?" she asked him.

Platyborg shook his head, seeing Olivia go with them, as she knew that Ami needed her, but Marie and Nate knew that she could make Ami smile again.

"You guys have fun, okay?" he said as Alt Doof agreed.

He hoped that Ami was okay.

* * *

Max was stunned, hearing from Kero and Yumi what Rodney had done, but he was going to join them later, but knew that Ami would rebound from this, as she'd faced scarier things like aliens from outer space, as Kero and Yumi agreed.

"Our Daddy's taking care of Ami, but she looked scared." Yumi told him.

He understood but heard his parents calling for him, as he left but hoped Ami would feel better.

Ami was feeling better and not scared, as her Dad had explained that Rodney was mean and had been mean to him and Alt Doof, but assured her that he'd blast him if he came in here, making Ami smile but hugged him as he was cleaning her up, but Olivia saw she'd lost a few more baby teeth,

"Wow, cool!

Looks like the Tooth fairy's gonna visit tonight." Platyborg said.

Olivia wondered who or what a Tooth Fairy was, but Ami explained but the vampireborg was amazed

"Ami, you think vampireborgs lose their baby fangs?" she asked.

Ami wondered that herself, but thought that it could happen, but Platyborg smiled at her innocence, as she and her siblings were cute and always made him smile.

He then heard his cellphone go off, as it was AJ but he was telling her about Ami losing more baby teeth.

He sighed hanging up, knowing she'd be okay.

* * *

Yono was pulling Alt Doof into the air, as she was in his net


	16. Soothing Fear

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Ami and Kero have lost some more baby teeth, but Ami can't sleep, thanks to Rodney, but Platyborg will make her feel better along with AJ.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, the little P-Borgs and their friends along with Max were playing in the hotel room playing War, which was a favourite game of Ami's, as she loved pretending to be a tough general like their father, from their uncle's stories, but were laughing.

But Ami gasped seeing her brother had lost some baby teeth, as Max was amazed, but Ami went to tell their father, but Platyborg was amazed hearing that two of his kids had lost their baby teeth.

"I'm so proud of you, Kero.

You guys are growing up, in a good way." he told them.

But Kero noticed that Nate and Olivia looked a little sad, but understood knowing that Max didn't lose baby teeth but moulted.

Ami wanted to make her vampireborg friend feel better, but knew that she was different from her and her siblings.

Olivia understood, but was worried about Ami growing up faster and not needing her anymore but knew that Ami still needed her.

They were having fun, but wondered where AJ was, but Platyborg brought them cookies and milk.

"Thanks, Daddy." Yumi said as he smiled.

"You're welcome, guys." he said smiling.

He knew tomorrow was the last day of vacation, but he and AJ were enrolling the little P-Borgs into day camp, when they got back to Danville, but he saw that AJ was back with the things he'd asked her to get but Alt Doof had went with her.

"How's Ami, puddin?" AJ asked Platyborg.

"She's doing better, and they're playing with Max.

Kero also lost some baby teeth, while you were gone." he answered.

"That's good, honey.

We should brace ourselves, in case Ami doesn't sleep tonight.

Like after what happened, with Mitch." she told him.

Platyborg nodded, as he knew Ami had nightmares when scared, but would scare the nightmares away, so she could sleep.

"Yep, as I hate ewhen the mosty bravest knight in the kingdom's scared." he said as they were ordering pizza for later.

They were packing so it wouldn't be chaotic in the morning.

Yono and Yoko were taking naps in the stroller, but he knew they would fly off, if he didn't watch them.

"It's okay, go take care of your kids.

We'll see you later." he told him.

The one eyed man smiled, leaving but AJ saw Max's foster Mom pick him up, but thanked AJ for having him over but they left.

She went to check on the little P-Borgs but Kero and Yumi were playing with toys, but heard Ami asleep, but Olivia put a paw to her bill.

AJ understood, as Ami needed an nap, but left her to sleep.

* * *

"Mmm, stuffed crust!" Ami said.

She had woken up from her nap, but feeling a little better and herself but was watching Despicable Me but Vector reminded her of Rodney, making her whimper a little, but Olivia helped her relax, but were laughing at the Minion's antics, as Platyborg was watching her closely, as Kero and Yumi were playing in their bedroom.

"She's feeling better, AJ.

Rodney's a jerk, for what he did.

I don't blame her, if she does find it hard to sleep tonight." he told AJ.

They were then going to get the pizza, but Alt Doof was watching the little P-Borgs until they got back, but he saw Ami rolling around on the floor but Olivia was playing with her, but he knew Rodney had really scared the brave youngster.

"i'm glad, that Ami's feeling better.

That mean guy really scared her, Uncle D." Kero told him.

"I know, buddy." he replied.

He knew that Platyborg would have to calm down an upset Ami.


	17. Making Her Feel Safe

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing and glad she's enjoying it.**

**Ami's still a little shaken up, after what Rodney tried to do, but her siblings and father are helping her relax, even though she's afraid of the dark.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Ami smiled, as she and her siblings and friends were eating pizza, but imagining it was stuffed crust, but AJ and Platyborg were eating spicy bratwurst pizza, along with Alt Doof, but Yono and Yoko were chewing on small pieces of pizza, but Olivia was quiet, as she and her siblings were eating.

"Olivia, you okay?" Nate asked his sister.

"Yeah, just worrying about Ami.

That bad guy at the toy store really scared her, and I know she mightn't sleep tonight, without having to sleep with Mom and Dad, but at least she has me." she told them.

The young Goozim dragon knights nodded, eating pizza, but Olivia was anxious, smelling garlic, but Nate and Marie knew that there was garlic in the one the adylts were eating.

"Yeah, we know you can help Ami feel better, as it's your job to be her friend." they said as Ami smiled seeing them together.

She knew they were like her, Kero and Yumi as siblings but Platyborg heard her belching, after drinking a lot of soda as her siblings laughed hysterically, along with her, but Platyborg was happy that she was being herself, as they were having ice cream for dessert.

AJ knew it was going to be impossible to put them to bed, after eating this stuff, but knew they'd calm down.

Olivia laughed, as they were hyper after after eating, but unaware that Ami had left the hotel room, but flying like a crazy blur over the hotel floors.

Alt Doof couldn't help but smile, as AJ wondered why this was so funny, as Ami could get hurt or into trouble.

"Remember when Yuna did this, Platyborg?" he said as Platyborg nodded.

He then went after his daughter, but found her hypering down in the lobby, but was relieved that she was okay, but saw people staring at them, but he gave them mean looks which scared them off.

"Come on, honey.

It's nearly bedtime, okay?" he told her.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go to bed." she said softly.

He knew she was afraid to sleep, but would calm her down, as they walked out of the elevator, but went into their room, but Alt Doof and AJ were relieved seeing she was safe.

"Kero and Yumi are already in bed, as they were waiting for you, but couldn't wait." AJ said as he nodded.

Olivia followed them into the room, but saw her siblings along with Kero and Yumi were asleep but the dark scared her, as she felt that bad guys like Rodney would come and take her from her father and siblings.

Platyborg understood, as he knew Ami wasn't scared of nothing, but knew being scared of the dark was normal for kids their age.

"It's okay, Ami to be scared of the dark.

A lot of kids your age, have this fear." he told her.

Threy were sitting on Ami's bed, as the female Platyborg youngster was on her father's lap, but feeling a little better but hugging him tight.

"Yeah, but big kids aren't afraid of the dark, and I'm the bravest kid in our family.

Now the other kids in school are gonna make fun of me!" she said.

"You still are the bravest member of our family, there's no doubt about that.

But everybody, even the bravest have something they're scared of, but it's nothing to be ashamed of." he told her.

"But you're not afraid of anything, so it's kinda hard to believe that." she replied.

"I'm afraid of losing you guys and AJ, to bad things and bad people.

I care about our family so much, that I'm afraid to lose it." he told her.

He then heard her yawn, as she was getting sleepy, but was fighting it, but Platyborg let her sleep, but decided to stay with her, as he had a feeling that she might need him.

Olivia smiled, lying beside him, as she was feeling fear and worry from Ami, as they were connected.

She knew that she'd be okay.

* * *

But that early morning, around four Ami woke up crying, as Platyborg was worried, knowing that she'd had an nightmare, as he scooped her up in a hug, as she hugged him tightly, but understood, as he had a feeling he knew what it had been about.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy.

It was just a very scary dream, nothing more.

But Daddy's here, and won't let anything hurt you, like when Mitch kidnapped you, or bad guys attacking you and your siblings, I kicked and blasted their butts.

Besides if any monsters or bad guys got in here, or back home, you could fry them with your blasters and wrist rockets." he told her as she smiled.

"You're right, Daddy!" she said smiling broadly but falling back into sleep.

Olivia smiled, knowing that her friend was feeling better, but was lying beside her, as Platyborg left but hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

AJ's eyes fluttered open, as she had a blaster in her hands, that Platyborg had given her in case intruders entered, but she saw Platyborg raise his arms in surrender, as she put it away, but kissed him.

"How's Ami doing, as I heard her a few seconds ago." she asked him.

"She's fine, after I gave her some advice that Uncle D gave Yuna when she was Ami's age and now she's asleep.

I haven't heard from Yuna in a while, but hope she's okay." he said yawning.

AJ then kissed his head, knowing it was one of the ways to lull him to sleep, whenever he was trying to stay awake, but he had a bad feeling that something was going on back home, that he didn't know about.

But AJ had hidden the news, that Rodrigo had captured Yuna but knew he'd rescue her soon.

She then fell into sleep herself.


	18. Saving Yuna

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**It's the last day of vacation and the family are at the airport but as usual, Ami's causing chaos, but Platyborg's unaware that Yuna was kidnapped by Rodrigo.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

AJ smiled as they'd made it to Newark International Airport in time, but the little P-Borgs were running around, along with their friends, but Platyborg knew that they were gonna be here for a while, but the little P-Borgs still had money to spend,

They'd made it through Customs and security, but Ami had joked about bombs but had calmed the security guards down, but AJ was getting coffee for her and him, as the kids were in the playground, but Ami saw the golf carts, as she and Olivia had an idea, as she used her cloaking powers to sneak off.

She founa vacant one, as she and Olivia got in, but remembered how to drive, after driving AJ's car, but Alt Doof was anxious seeing her as Platyborg sighed, but was going after her.

"Watch out!" a guard yelled as people were diving out of the way.

Kero and Yumi knew that Ami had done this, but they were going after her, as they knew their father needed help, but managed to stop the cart, as Ami pouted as they'd stopped her fun.

"Am I in trouble, Daddy?" Ami asked Platyborg.

"We'll see, honey.

Let's go join AJ, okay?" he told her.

Olivia then followed them, but high fived Ami, but Kero and Yumi smiled as they high fived her.

"Let's go back, yo playing." Olivia said.

Ami was in time out, along with her, but would be done soon, and then they could play, but Alt Doof knew what was going on back home, but Monogram had told AJ not to tell Platyborg until they were back in Danville.

They knew that Platyborg would save Yuna as they were close siblings, but he was brave and strong.

But Ami and Olivia were happy, as they were let out of time out, as they ran into the playground.

Platyborg smiled, as he watched Alt Doof feeding Yono and Yoko.

He knew they'd grow up, to make Alt Doof proud.

* * *

Platyborg was relaxing, as their family were in First Class, but was eating marshmallows he'd roasted on the mini fireplace, but AJ was resting her head on a comfy pillow on her headrrest, while listening to soothing music on her headphones, but Alt Doof saw Ami ordering stuff, like wine, but stopped her, but Platyborg didn't blame her, but he had a feeling that something bad was going down in Danville.

"You're worrying about nothing, Platyborg.

Just relax, okay?" Alt Doof told him.

Platyborg hoped so, as he hoped that Yuna was okay, as he hadn't heard from her online, but his feeling was growing stronger, but would wait until they got back to Danville, but he couldn't relax as the plane took off.

But Alt Doof gave him some hot chocolate, but had slipped something into it, to help him sleep, but AJ smiled watching him fall asleep.

She then put headphones on his ears, but was choosing soothing music.

She knew he'd be okay.

* * *

Platyborg was angry, as he found out that Yuna had been captured, after he and his family had returned from New York, but Perry saw him leave, for Rodrigo's lair, but hoped he was okay, as the little P-Borgs knew he'd rescue their aunt, but Ami was helping with Yono and Yoko.

They then hoped she was okay.

* * *

Yuna was passed out in a cell, in Rodrigo's lair, but her eyes opened slowly hearing Platyborg, as he was fighting Rodrigo, but he grabbed her as he'd pressed the self destruct button, but they left as Rodrigo was mad, but Yuna was tired as they left.

"Thanks, bro for saving mr." she said softly.

"It's okay, sis.

Rodrigo's a jerk, plus I was worried about you." he told her.

They then returned to their house, as Ami and her siblings and friends were excited but scared seeing the wounds on Yuna, but knew their parents would help her ourt, but were having fun.

Platyborg then put Yuna in a spare room, after tending to her wounds, with Alt Doof's help, but saw her shiver in fear, but they understood.

"It'll be okay, Yuna.

Just rest, sis." Platyborg told her leaving.


	19. Family Time

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing the story, as she loves it.**

**Yuna's recovering, after being Rodrigo's prisoner, but Platyborg and the little P-Borgs will help her out.**

* * *

Yuna's eyes fluttered open, from nightmares of being Rodrigo's prisoner, but she tensed up as the door opened, but saw Ami enter carrying breakfast, as the female Platyborg youngster but she was staring at the youngster's leg, as it was still in a cast.

"You feeling okay, Aunt Yuna?

Daddy was worried, about you." she said as Yuna smiled.

She was glad that Ami was still the same mischievous one she'd known since she and her siblings hatched.

"You okay, Ami?

What happened to your leg?" she asked her.

"It got broken, on vacation.

Max, Olivia and I were rock climbing and I fell when I landed, but it'll heal.

But we were worried, about you, as we know how scary Rodrigo is, as he kidnapped me and my siblings, turned our old Mommy evil and hurt Daddy.

He's a mean creepy freak, but Uncle Perry and the agents at Daddy's work will stop him." she told her drinking milk.

Ami's confidence reassured her, as nothing really scared her, but didn't know about her problem with the dark.

"Ami, you in here?

We need to go to the mall!" Platyborg said.

"I'd better go, Yuna.

I hope you feel better, after resting." she said leaving.

Yuna then curled up in the blankets, as she felt sleepy, but drifted off knowing she was safe here, and that Platyborg would make sure that Rodrigo wouldn't hurt her as long as he was there.

* * *

Ami laughed, as she along with Kero and Yumi and their friends were playing in the playground near the Starbuck's as AJ and Platyborg were keeping an eye on them, but had warned Ami and Olivia not to wander off, as the mall was a big place with lots of people and he would hate it if they got lost.

"Ami, you think we can go to kindergarten?" Olivia asked her.

"Maybe, as we can have fun, playing like now.

I can ask AJ later, if you want." she replied.

The young vampireborg smiled, imagining the fun and chaos they could have at school, as AJ and Platyborg were sitting there, drinking coffee and talking.

"It's good, that Ami's not running off, along with Olivia or driving golf carts." she told him.

"Yeah, I guess." he said softly.

AJ noticed that he was quiet and not himself, as she knew something was bugging him, but knew it was about Yuna, but they could talk later.

He nodded, eating a muffin, as he knew Alt Doof loved them.

She would try to make him smile later, but needed a little help, but had gotten finger paints as the little P-Borgs liked to finger paint and draw, like at school, but she had an idea.

An idea came to her, as she smiled.

* * *

"Let's do it, guys!

We need to make Daddy happy again, as he's sad about Aunt Yuna." Kero said.

Ami and Yumi agreed, as they knew that Yuna being hurt had made their father sad, but wanted him to smile and laugh again like when they rough housed sometimes.

They started putting their paws in the finger paints and painting, but were painting things from their stories, and smiled as they knew their father would love their drawings.

AJ liked the drawings, but leaving them to dry, but told them to wash their paws, as it was nearly lunchtime, but Platyborg smiled wondering what they'd been doing, but he was fixing lunch but Ami and her siblings and friends were playing in the living room.

"How's Yuna, puddin?" AJ asked him.

"She's asleep, but terrified.

I don't blame her, as Rodrigo's a jerk.

But we'll help her out, but bet the little P-Borgs are already helping." he told her.

He then heard laughter from the living room, as the little P-Borgs and their friends were rough housing, as Platyborg smiled, but knew that they'd help Yuna


	20. Preparing For Daycamp

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing as she loved the last chapter.**

**The little P-Borgs are starting daycamp soon, meaning chaos will abound.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, while they were taking their naps, Platyborg found the drawings the little P-Borgs had made, but they were making him smile, as he'd been in a funk because of Yuna, but knew she'd be okay, but knew that Alt Doof was probably mad at Rodrigo for making the female Platyborg his prisoner, as a portal appeared from the 2nd Dimension.

"Hey, P-Borg." Alt Doof said.

The one eyed man had heard about what had happened to Yuna, but had Yono and Yoko with him, as they missed their sister and Jax missed her mother.

"How dare Rodrigo hurt her, like that?

But at least, you saved her." he said as Platyborg nodded.

"Where're your angels, buddy?" he asked him.

"They're taking their nap, Uncle D." he replied.

Yono and Yoko were in his arms, as they saw the little P-Borgs's Goozims, as they liked playing with them, but could talk to them.

"Okay, I'll put you guys down." he told them.

The infant Platyborgs were then put on the floor, as Yono and Yoko were crawling towards Marcie, Ami's Goozim.

"Hey, guys.

Did your Grandpa bring you guys, to play?" the Goozim infant asked.

"Sort of, Marcie.

Our sister's hurt, but she'll get better.

Where's Ami, Kero and Yumi?" Yoko asked.

"They're taking their nap, guys.

They can play, when they wake up." Marcie said as they were playing Goozim Roundup.

Platyborg sighed, knowing that Goozim Roundup was Yuna's favourite game, when she was Ami's age, and she'd taught the game to Ami, but Alt Doof understood, but saw Platyborg yawn.

AJ agreed, as Platyborg understood, but understood, as he went upstairs, but entered their room, but climbed into bed, as he curled up in the covers, but let himself drift off, as his eyes closed in sleep.

But the little P-Borgs were waking up from their nap, but Ami peeked in, seeing Platyborg asleep, taking an nap.

"Maybe we should play something quiet, so Daddy can sleep." Kero said.

Ami and Yumi nodded, as they were eating snacks, but were excited, hearing they were going to the park, as the little P-Borgs loved going there, but Yono and Yoko were going too.

They then left the house.

* * *

After returning from the park, the little P-Borgs were playing Avengers in their room, but laughing and playing but it was okay, as their father had woken from his nap, but they were excited, knowing they were starting day camp tomorrow, but Ami hoped that Max would be there, but Olivia assured her they'd still have fun.

"Yeah, you're right." Ami told her laughing.

They were unaware that Yuna was watching, but smiled at their innocence, but she saw Platyborg there, as he saw her fall to her knees as he was worrying helping her up.

"Let's get you lying down, sis." he said.

Yono and Yoko were playing with toys, but AJ had to go to the store to get groceries, along with stuff for lunch to make the little P-Borgs for daycamp.

Platyborg smiled as he kissed her, but was going to play with the little P-Borgs as he wanted to have fun with them, but knew that Max wouldn't be back until nearly when school started, but couldn't bear to tell Ami, as it would upset her but she knew that Kadence would be in her kindergarten class, but hoped she'd be nicer.

AJ heard laughter from the little P-Borgs's room, as her husband was playing with them.

"Go on, AJ.

I'll handle the fort, until you get back." Alt Doof said.

She nodded, leaving but knew things would be fine.

* * *

"Come on, guys, aren't you tired?

You have day camp, in the morning." AJ said.

Ir was almost the little P-Borgs's bedtime, but they were full of energy, after dessert, but were riding on their Goozims, but AJ was trying to get them settled for bed, but Ami wanted to play.

"Ride em, Marcie!" Ami said giggling.

Platyborg then was tickle attacking her, as Kero and Yumi were calm and having their snacks, but Ami was jumping on the couch, but he caught her, but she was calming down.

"Good girl, honey.

Save your crazy energy, for day camp." he said as she nodded.

She nodded, as she followed him into the kitchen, but she and Olivia were having snacks, along with Olivia and her siblings.

But they were going into their room, but telling stories, but were being calm, even though their imaginations were running wild, as Platyborg laughed.

He then put Kero and Yumi to bed, but kissed their heads, as they were out like lights, but was having cuddle time with Ami and Olivia.

"I hope Aunt Yuna gets better, Daddy.

Daycamp's gonna be fun, right?" she said.

"She will, but it'll take her longer.

Yep, as you and your siblings will get to do new things, you've never done before." he told her.

She and Olivia were getting sleepy, tucking them in, but heard Ami whimper, as he was turning the nightlights on, but understood her anxiety of the dark.

"Don't worry, as you're safe.

Besides when you guys wake up, you're going to day camp." he said kissing their heads.

But Ami and Olivia fell asleep at once, as soon as he left the room.


	21. Anxiety Issues

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Platyborg's having some anxiety isdsues along with sleeping problems, but Doofy along with Alt Doof and AJ will help him out.**

**Plus it's the little P-Borg's first day of day camp/.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

That night, AJ noticed that Platyborg wasn't sleepy but wondered if it was because of Yuna, but saw that his metallic paws were shaking, meaning an anxiety attack was happening, but AJ was unsure how to help him, but was humming softly to him, but it was helping him a little, but he was still unlike himself.

She then saw him get sleepy, as she was stroking him, but had her arms around him in a comfort hug, but it was helping him but he was scared, remembering when he'd hurt Alt Doof with the spike on his tail, but AJ knew he'd had it removed.

"It's okay, puddin.

I'm here, just relax." she told him.

Platyborg then fell asleep in her arms, but she had to talk to either Doof or Alt Doof later in the morning, but she fell asleep beside him.

She kissed his head, but hoped that he'd be okay.

She heard her husband whimpering in his sleep, but she was helping him feel better.

* * *

Ami and her siblings were riding on their Goozims into the kitchen later that morning, but were laughing, as Ami smiled seeing AJ, along with their friends but Olivia sensed that something was wrong.

"It's just Daddy.

He didn't sleep well, last night." AJ told them.

"Maybe he just needs an nightlight, Mommy." Ami said as AJ smiled.

"Maybe, honey.

Are you guys excited, about daycamp?" she asked them.

They were very excited, but AJ laughed making breakfast, but saw Doof enter with Alt Doof, but the one eyed man was worried about Platyborg, as AJ had told him what had happened, but he needed to see him.

"Hey, angels.

I see you guys slept well, and ready for mischief." Alt Doof told them.

Ami laughed, at her uncle's words, knowing he encouraged her and her sibling's antics, but she and her siblings were feeding their Goozims, but AJ smiled as she and Platyborg knew their kids cared about their Goozims.

"I think we invented an new sport, Goozim Racing." Olivia said as they agreed.

But AJ was making their lunches, for daycamp, but she told the little P-Borgs their friends had to stay home, while they were at daycamp, but Ami pouted, and understood, but Olivia sighed leaving the kitchen.

Ami was going after her,. but AJ sighed.

She hoped that Ami wasn't mad at her, remembering they hadn't gottren along when she was a baby, and Ami tried driving her out of the house, but Kero and Yumi knew that Nate and Marie were fine with staying home.

* * *

Platyborg was in Doof's lab, lying on a cold metal table, as both Doofs were doing a full body scan, to determine why he was having anxiety attacks, but AJ was taking the little P-Borgs to day camp, but they'd told her they'd tell her the results, but physically, he was healthy, but mentally, he was scared and after everything he'd gone through the last few years had built up, into anxiety attacks but what had happened to Yuna had triggered them.

But both Doofs weren't actual doctors, but knew the doctors at the agency could help them.

"Let's go, P-Borg." Alt Doof said softly.

He followed quirtly, as they were going to Doof's car.

He hoped, they would help.

* * *

But in the backseat of AJ's car, Ami was still mad at the fact, that she couldn't bring Olivia with her, but AJ sighed, as it reminded her of when Ami had hated her when she was an infant, but that was because she was protective of her father, but hoped day camp would improve her mood, as they arrived at Danville Park, but the little P-Borgs were amazed, seeing other animal kids running around and playing, as they got out of the car.

AJ then igned them in, as Kero and Yumi hugged her, but Ami was glaring at her, but AJ sighed, leaving.


	22. Diagnosing Platyborg

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Both Doofs are trying to help Platyborg, with his anxiety, but Ami's giving AJ trouble, as she's back to not trusting her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The doctors at the O.W.C.A infirmary were examing Platyborg, but both Doofs were anxious, as they cared about the cybernetic male, but Platyborg saw AJ there, which made him relax, but she was anxious seeing him zone out, but Alt Doof undrrstood, but she was stunned her husband had despiked his tail.

"He did it, after a little accident, with me." Alt Doof told her.

She remembered the scars on his back, and had a feeling that was related to the accident, as she felt bad for him and her husband, but Doof sensed something was bothering her, and it was to do with Ami.

"She's angry at me again, like when I first came into her life.

I hope she snaps out of it, soon." she said.

"It's just a phase, AJ.

Like, with the little P-Borgs and their friends, as in a couple of years, they'll be gone.

I bet they're having a blast, ay daycamp." Doof assured her.

She hoped so, as she was worried for her husband, but the doctors were saying that he had anxiety attacks and sleeping problems, due to the stress of things, but were precribing him medication for both, and therapy and relaxation therapy.

AJ hoped it would work.

* * *

"Cannonball!" Ami yelled diving into the lake.

She and her siblings, and their new friends, Zaya the Turkey, and Dana the Raccoon were swimming in the lake, as it was a hot day at daycamp, but the youngsters were having fun, but were splashing and being crazy, but Ami heard a familiar voice, as it was Kadence, her nemesis.

"I thought she was kicked out of pre-school, after what happened." Kero said.

"What happened, guys?" Dana asked.

"She was a platy-jerk to us, but more so Ami.

We're not like normal platypi kids, but Kadence picked on Ami for it, but Ami calmed her down, but she never came back to school.

I hope she doesn't try anything." Yumi explained.

Kadence then pushed Ami into the deep part of the river, but the leader managed to get her out, but Yumi saw Kadence's eyes glow.

"She's one of us, Kero!

Her right eye glowed red, like Ami's when she has a tantrum." Yumi said as Ami shoivered.

Ami was quiet, but scared, remembering what Kadence had done to her, in the past.

Thankfully, it was time to go home, as they saw AJ there but Ami just went past her and got in the car, making her worry, but Kero would tell her when they got home, but she had a feeling that something was bothering her.

"We'll tell you later, AJ." Kero told her getting in the car.

AJ watched as the little P-Borgs were telling her about their first day of day camp, but glad Ami was making friends.

But she hoped that Platyborg was doing okay, as he was trying to relax, but Perry was supposedly helping.


	23. Calming Platyborg Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**AJ and the others are going to help Platyborg, with his anxiety problems and sleeping problems.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Perry was in Doof's lab, with Platyborg sitting on the floor but were meditating, as Doof figured it was a way to relax, whenever Platyborg had an anxiety attack, but Platyborg was feeling a little better but was shaking.

Perry then placed a paw gently on Platyborg's shoulder, but saw AJ and the little P-Borgs enter, but were hugging Platyborg, but AJ had a feeling the meditation hadn't worked, but the little P-Borgs were telling him about day camp, but Platyborg frowned hearing that Kadence was at day camp.

AJ now understood why Ami had been in a foul mood, when she'd picked them up.

"Go play, guys.

Daddy and I need to talk." she told them.

The little P-Borgs then left the lab, but Platyborg was being quiet, but knew a bath might help Platyborg relax, but went to the bathroom.

She was running a warm bath for Platyborg, but he smiled climbing in, as he sighed being in bubbles, but AJ smiled.

"Let out the plug, when you're done.

I'm gonna go check on the kids, okay?" she said.

Platyborg nodded, feeling content, as she left the bathroom.

She then saw the little P-Borgs playing with their friends and racing on their Goozims, but having fun, but AJ was getting ideas to help Platyborg sleep.

"Whatcha ya doing, guys?" she asked them.

"Goozim racing, AJ.

Is Daddy okay?" Ami told her.

"He's having problems, with anxiety and sleeping, but maybe you guys can help." she told them.

"Are there monsters, under your bed, Mommy?" Kero asked her.

AJ laughed at her son's question, but was explaining things in kid terms, but they understood, as they wanted to help their father.

"We should make him warm milk, Mommy.

That normally makes us settled, before bed." Yumi said as Ami agreed.

"That's a great idea, guys." AJ told them.

The little P-Borgs and their friends were excited, hraring they could help.

They were going to the kitchen, as they were baking cookies, as they were fans of cookies, but they saw Platyborg walking out, in towels purring in happiness, as AJ smiled knowing that had helped a little but she saw Annie fixing dinner, but the little P-Borgs were playing in their room, being superheroes, with their friends.

"How come Daddy can't sleep, Ami?" Olivia asked Ami.

* * *

AJ was stunned, seeing the little P-Borgs sitting on her and Platyborg's bed but Platyborg was lying on the bed with them, as they were telling stories, to make their father feel better about sleeping, but noticed that Ami had put her nightlight in the room.

She was sitting on the bed, as Kero and Yumi were on her lap with their friends, but Ami and Olivia were with Platyborg, but she thought it was cute they were helping.

"Time to get ready for bed, guys." she said to them.

The little P-Borgs ran out of the room, but knew they'd get to tell more stories, but Platyborg was going with them, but was bronging back Ami's nightlight, knowing she mightn't sleep without it, but saw she was anxious about daycamp tomorrow, because of Kadence.

He hoped she'd be okay, as he cared about the little P-Borgs, but were telling stories about the knights and their squires, but it was helping Ami relax, but Kero and Yumi were sleepy, as AJ put them into bed, as their Goozim dragon friends were curling on the beds along with their pet Goozims.

Ami was on Platyborg's lap along with Olivia, but Ami was telling him about Kadence, but he hugged her.

"Daddy, I'm scared about daycamp.

Kadence's being a jerk, again." she admitted.

"It's okay, to be scared, honey.

Kadence isn't nice huh?" he said nuzzling her.

He watched, as she was asleep in his arms, but tucked her in, as Olivia was lyoing on the bed next to Marcie, Ami's pet Goozim, as he turned on the nightlight, but kissed her head, as he left their room.

* * *

AJ saw Platyborg climb into bed, as she was getting the sleep medication the doctors had given, as he was telling her, about the trouble that Ami was having with Kadence, but was whimpering seeing the medication.

"I know, puddin.

I'm only doing this, because I love you." she told him.

He opened his bill, taking the medicine, but AJ was stroking him, as that happened when he couldn't sleep.

"We'll handle Kadence together, but wish that Ami would've told me." she replied.

"It's just a phase, AJ." he said fighting sleep.

"Don't fight sleep, puddin.

Just let go, okay?" she said soothingly.

He then fell asleep, as she lay beside him.

"I don't know, guys." she replied hearing dinner was ready.


	24. Comforting Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, as it means a lot to me.**

**Ami's worried about daycamp, as Kadence is being a platy-jerk to her again, but her siblings and Olivia might help her out.**

**Plus AJ's helping Platyborg with his issues.**

* * *

Later that morning, around four in the morning, Platyborg was stirring as he'd had bad dreams, but he wanted something to help him sleep but went into the kitchen, but was making hot chocolate, but Doof was watching him.

_i wonder, what he was dreaming about, that made him wake up at this time of the morning?_

_I should talk to him, later when he's fully awake._

_I should go bck home, as Annie and Luna need me._

He then left AJ and Platyborg's home but knew that AJ would help Platyborg feel better, but saw Platyborg watching anime in the living room, surrounded by mugs of hot chocolate.

He hoped that he'd be okay.

* * *

Later that morning, Ami and her siblings entered the living room, but were stunned finding their father on the couch asleep, as they climbed onto the couch, but Marcie nuzzled Platyborg, as his eyes opened.

"Morning, guys.

I see, you slept well.

Daddy's just tired, as he didn't sleep well." he said yawning.

"I guess, that the monster kept Daddy awake, guys.

But I bet, that Mommy can help him take an nap." Ami whispered.

AJ had overheard the little P-Borgs had been worried about their father, but she would help him, but she was making their breakfast, but was making Platyborg strong coffee, but Ami was quiet, but Olivia knew that she was scared of Kadence, but would come to her, if she was in danger, no matter if she got in trouble.

"Thanks, Olivia." she said.

AJ was curious, but Olivia smirked, showing her fangs, as it made her nervous, but unaeware of what the vampireborg was thinking.

The little P-Borgs were feeding their Goozims, but Marie and Nate were eating.

AJ then was packing their lunches, but saw Platyborg walk in sleepy, but AJ was making him drink coffee, as he was eating cereal.

Ami was hugging him, which made AJ smile.

"Daddy, take an nap, okay?

Like we do, at school." Kero told him.

He smiled, as he nodded .

"Thanks, guys.

I know you guys care." he told them.

AJ then was taking them to daycamp, as they got into AJ's car, nut Alt Doof was coming over but bringing Yono and Yoko with him, but Doof was there but stunned seeing Platyborg lying on the couch watching TV, as Marcie was on the blanket.

"Hey, girl.

Ami will be back, later." he assured her yawning.

Olivia hoped that Ami was okay, at daycamp.

Marie and Nate hoped that she wouldn't do something crazy.

* * *

At daycamp, they were having games, and Ami and her siblings were Team P-Borg as usual, but Kadence was being mean, but tripping Ami up, as she landed in a weird patch, but it was poison ivy, as Dana was stunned, but mad at Kadence, seeing boils over Ami, that were itchy.

"Kadence, that's mean!" Belle yelled.

Kero was stunned, hearing Jerry's daughter like this, but Ami ran off, deep into the park, but Kero and Yumi were anxious as Kadence laughed.

"So the great and powerful Ami, has been defeated!" she said.

"You're a platy-jerk, Kadence.

No wonder, you have no friends." Josh said.

Kero agreed with him.

He just hoped that Ami was okay, but Yumi pointed, seeing a strange shadow bat, but knew it was Olivia, Ami's vampireborg friend, but knew she'd be okay.

"Let's keep on playing, okay?" Yumi said to their friends.

dANA HOPED THAT aMI WAS OKAY.

* * *

Ami was sitting on a rock in the middle of the park, crying and scratching at the poison ivy on her, but saw Olivia there, but it made her feel better, but the vampireborg saw her smile.

"Why've you got those things over you, Ami?

I sensed, that you needed me." she said.

"It's poison ivy, Olivia.

Kadence tripped me, while playing games, and I got it over me.

Kadence doesn't like me, Olivia." she said sniffling.

The vampireborg felt bad for her best friend, but took her paw, as she led her back to the day camp, as Kero and Yumi smiled, seeing Ami back with Olivia.

"I thought Daddy said, our friends couldn't come with us?" Yumi said.

"Don't worry, guys.

Ami won't get in trouble, as she needed me.

I'll go home, once I take care of Kadence." she said hissing.

Ami was getting treated for poison ivy, by the counselors, but Kero and Yumi then realised it was lunchtime.

Ami then went with her friends, but hoped things would be okay.


	25. Always Needing Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, as I loved her update.**

**AJ's trying to help Platyborg but discovers that music is the key to helping him.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Ami then saw Olivia fly off, while having lunch, but smirked knowing that she'd done something epic to Kadence, but Belle was curious about Olivia, along with Dana.

"That was Olivia, Ami's imaginary friend." Kero told them.

They were in awe, hearing that, as Ami smiled.

"I thought grown-ups couldn't see them, so how can yours see her?" Dana asked.

"B-Because I used my imagination power, to make her real, along with Marie and Nate, Kero and Yumi's friends, but Olivia's a vampireborg but doesn't drink blood, but shades of red, like Marceline.

Our Daddy told us to make them, to help get rid of outr Grandpa's imaginary friend who helps him build in his sleep." Ami explained.

"I think she's cool, Ami." Dana said as Belle agreed.

Kero and Yumi saw their sister scratching the poison ivy, but hoped their father was okay, as he hadn't been himself this morning.

* * *

Back at Doof's place, AJ was playing Doof's piano in the living room, while both Doof and Perry were trying to help Platyborg relax, but scared after he'd dreamt about the day he'd became cybernetic, but both males had shuddered at the cybernetic male's description as it was vivid, but the cybernetic male was having an anxiety attack, but Doof had given him medicine.

But he heard soft gentle music playing from the living room, as Platyborg yawned, going to the living room, but smiled seeing AJ on the piano, but it made him sleepy, as he curled up on the couch, but Perry was stunned, but AJ smiled knowing that her husband was exhausted from his insomiac fatigue, and went over to him, seeing him toss and turn.

She then sat on the couch beside him, but picked him up gently, as he was shaking a little, but AJ's strokes were helping him, as Doof was in awe, but Perry smiled knowing that AJ was the best medicine for Platyborg.

But AJ looked at her watch, frowning.

"We need to go, guys.

It's nearly time, to pick the little P-Borgs up.

Thanks for helping, guys." she said.

She picked Platyborg up in her arms gently,as he purred.

She hoped that she could help him, but was buckling him into the car, as she drove from Doof's building but went to get the little P-Borgs from daycamp, but Platyborg was asleep in the front seat, which made her happy.

She then saw the little P-Borgs get into the car, but were happy seeing their father, but knew to be quiet, as he was sleeping but AJ was feeling bad for Ami, seeing her poison ivy.

"Let's go, guys." she said leaving Danville Park.

Ami hoped her father was okay, but knew that AJ would help him, but she and her siblings were happy being home, as they jumped out of AJ's car, but AJ followed holding Platyborg in her arms.

She would put him down for an nap in their room, but told the little P-Borgs to play quietly, so their father could rest.

"We can do that, right?" Kero said.

Ami and Yumi agreed, as they were going to their room with their friends and Goozims, but wanted Ami to stay, but Olivia hoped she hadn't gotten her into trouble.

"What did I do, AJ?" Ami demanded.

"I-I just wanted to talk, about why're you being hostile again.

I thought, that we were friends, remember?" AJ said.

"The other kids at school say, that only little hatchlings need their Moms, not powerful kids like us!"! Ami told her softly.

AJ understood now, why Ami was hostile, but knew that kids could be mean, but was assuring her that it was okay, for her to come to her, when she needed help along with Kero and Yumi.

"Thanks, AJ." Ami said hugging her but itchy.

"It's okay, yhoney.

Let's go take care, of that poison ivy." she replied.


	26. Family Goodness

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Ami's realising that it's okay , not to be tough all the time, but still strong enough to be tough.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open later that early evening, but heard laughter from the kitchen, as he entered but saw gis family eating dinner, but AJ and the little P-Borgs were happy seeing him.

"Have an nice nap, honey?" AJ asked him.

Platyborg nodded, but was staring at Ami, as she was wearing a t shirt as AJ had put soothing aloe vera on the female Platyborg youngster's poison ivy.

"Ami got poison ivy on herself, at day camp.

But I took care of it, honey." she said to him.

He then sat at the table, eating with them but AJ was happy that Platyborg was feeling better, but the little P-Borgs were telling them about their day.

Ami was being quiet, but Platyborg would talk to her later at bedtime, but hoped she was okay.

But he was helping AJ wash up, as the little P-Borgs were playing in the living room with their friends and Goozims.

"Ami's being hostile, because of some mean kids, but I'm handling it.

I'm guessing the music I played helped you sleep earlier, huh?" she said.

He nodded, but she'd recorded it for him, just in case.

He then saw the little P-Borgs jousting, along with their friends, but laughed at their antics, but saw Ami scratching at her poison ivy.

"Don't scratch, sweetie." he said.

She then heard AJ say, that they had to get ready for bed, but Ami was too itchy from poison ivy to protest, but the little P-Borgs were going into the bathroom, as Platyborg was getting their snacks but making warm milk, as AJ had an idea, knowing he liked chocolate milk.

"Don't worry, about sleeping, as I've got everything under control." she told him.

He wondered what she meant, but saw the little P-Borgs and their friends running out of the bathroom, but he smiled along with AJ, as they were having their bedtime snacks.

AJ knew that he was going to put them to bed, but she didn't mind but was making him snacks.

"Come on, guys, storytime." Platyborg said.

Ami and her siblings and friends were excited, on their Goozims, but were going into their bedroom, along with their friends, but AJ was listening from the kitchen.

She knew that her plan might help soothe Platyborg at night, but heard them telling stories.

* * *

"is everything okay, Ami?

Like, at daycamp?" Platyborg asked his oldest daughter.

He was sitting on Ami's bed as Ami and Olivia were lying beside him.

"Well, Kadence is being a mega jerk, like before, like being mean to the other kids, especially me for no reason, but Kero thinks she's one of us, because he saw her right eye go red, like yours when you get mad.

Plus some big kids said, that only hatchlings need their Moms.

That's why I've been mean, to Mommy." she admitted.

"Well, maybe she is, but her Dad might be angry at her, since he's not a big fan of us, but it's no reason to be mean to other kids, because of it.

Those kids are wrong, as you're always gonna need your Mom even when you're older, trust me." he said as Ami understood.

"Thanks, Daddy.

I understand now, I guess." she said yawning.

He smiled, as he was tucking her in, as Kero and Yumi were asleep, but kissed Ami and Olivias's heads but turned on the nightlights before leaving.

His paw communicator buzzed, as he got a message from Alt Doof about Yono and Yoko making his eyes widen.

AJ wondered what was wrong, but he let her read the message but she felt bad for Alt Doof, as Kero and Platyborg had to deal with the virus that made them sick, but knew that both Yono and Yoko would make it through, as they were in this dimension's O.W.C.A getting help.

AJ then saw Platyborg's metallic paws shake, as he was having an anxiety attack but a bad one, as he was beginning to cry, which made AJ sad, but pulled him into one of her warm hugs.

"It's okay, puddin.

They're tough, like Yuna.

Let's just sleep, okay?" she said pressing a button on her phone.

The music she'd recorded earlier, but it was helping him relax as his paws stopped shaking, but she was stroking him.

AJ then lay beside him, wrapping her arms around him, as she drifted off into sleep.


	27. There For Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Yono and Yoko have been diagnosed with the same computer virus, that Kero and Platyborg have, but AJ and their family will help Alt Doof feel better.**

* * *

Alt Doof was anxious, later the next morning in the O.W.C.A infirmary, as the doctors were examining Yono and Yoko as AJ and Platyborg showed up, but Yuna hugged her brother, feeling bad for her father, especially for Yono and Yoko.

Platyborg knew better than anybody, how his uncle was feeling, as Kero had the computer virus along with himself, but Alt Doof smiled, knowing that he was right.

"Thanks, P-Borg.

You're right, about Yono and Yoko.

How're your angels, this morning?" he asked him.

"They're at daycamp, right now.

I know, your sweeties will be okay, as they've got an amazing father and sister, to help them." Platyborg said smiling.

"Yes, but they have you, and AJ too, don't forget." he told them.

AJ then saw the doctor approach, but told the one eyed man, that it was the computer virus.

Yuna saw her father look scared, but she hugged him, knowing that things will be fine, as AJ agreed but were going into the room, but Yono and Yoko were reaching out for Alt Doof and Yuna, but Platyborg saw tears in Alt Doof's eye.

"I-It's okay, sweeties.

Daddy's here, okay?" he said.

Platyborg was watching the one eyed man hold his babies, but knew they'd be getting their anti-virus patches, and take medicine for the rest of their lives, but he would help his uncle with it.

"T-Thanks, P-Borg." he said sniffling.

AJ knew that the little P-Borgs would be upset, hearing this.

But they were picking them up soon from day camp.

* * *

"Yono and Yoko are sick, Daddy?

That sucks!" Ami said pouting in the backseat.

"What did I tell you, about that word?

Only adults can say it, okay?" AJ said.

Kero and Yumi understood their sister's anger, as their cousins were like them, but just babies, but AJ knew that Kero was sad, because he'd been sick with the same thing, when they were babies, but Platyborg undrestood.

"It'll be okay, guys.

Your uncle's very sad, though.

Maybe you guys can cheer him up, somehow." he told them.

Ami liked this idea, as they could make cards for him and Yono and Yoko, but were getting their art supplies, as they got into the house, but Olivia was curious seeing her making a card, but understood, but knew their coudsinds would get better.

But AJ loved the cards, they'd made as Alt Doof would love them.

"Thanks, AJ.

I hope Uncle D feels better." she replired as she and her siblings tidyed up after finishing their cards, but Platyborg liked it.

He knew that things would get better.


	28. A Cranky Platyborg

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Platyborg's a little cranky, as he was up with Alt Doof all night at the O.W.C.A infirmary with Yono amnd Yoko.**

**But Ami and her siblings build a capault like in the Dooknelberry Imperative that can help them travel anywhere in the world.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

AJ noticed that Platyborg was exhausted returning the next morning from being up all night with Alt Doof at the O.W.C.A infirmary but she sighed making coffee, as it would help him, but noticed that the little P-Borgs had been quiet, since they'd gotten up, but needed to see if they were okay, but were at Kai and Tifa's house.

"Here, honey, this'll help." she said brushing dark brown bangs from her eyes.

The cybernetic male smiled shyly drinking, but had dark rings under his eyes, like Doof when he was up all night, but knew he needed sleep as he was accidentally pouring different cereals into one bowl.

_i'll get him, to sleep soon, by using the lullaby I made yesterday, as it seems to soothe him, when he's like this._

_I should stop him from drinking anything with caffeine in it, until later._

She then saw Platyborg moan, as she took the coffee away from him, but was scooping him up, as they were going to their room, but was tucking him in, but was playing the lullaby she'd made up on her phone, as Platyborg was beginning to relax, as he drifted off into sleep, but AJ smiled.

"Sweet dreams, puddin." she said kissing his head.

She then left their room, but hoped the little P-Borgs were okay.

* * *

"Whatcha ya doing, guys?" Kai asked Ami.

She and her siblings, Olivia and Tifa were using power tools, to build a capault that allowed them to travel anywhere in the world, like the one that their uncles Phineas and Ferb had used, to go to Drusselstein.

"Cool, guys.

Let's hope, that our parents don't find out." Kai said.

"It's okay, as we're done.

We're going to Japan, and hang out with ninjas." Ami said.

"Yeah, and eat ramen!" Tifa said.

The dark brown red platypus youngster was wearing her fingerless Naruto gloves, as Olivia programmed the capault to go to Japan, as it sent them off, as Perry's eyes widened, seeing this.

"Olivia, where did that thing send them to?" he asked.

"Tokyo, Japan, Uncle P." she answered.

He then got in his hovercar, going after the little P-Borgs and his kids, but hoped they were okay but saw AJ enter the backyard, but stunned hearing that the little P-Borgs had built the capault but knew that Uncle Phineas and Ferb had given them ideas.

"I'm gonna go after them, and bring them home.

How's Platyborg?" he asked.

"Very cranky, Perry.

He was with Alt Doof, all night.

i hope that he slept." she told him.

"Go home, and I'll get the kids, okay?" he said.

She then left, but hoped that the kids were okay.

* * *

The little P-Borgs were having fun, in Japan along with Kai and Tifa, as they were at a ramen bar with some new friends, Koji and Yura who were both Platyborg kids around Kero and Yumi's ages, but Kai and Tifa thought they were cool.

"So, where do you guys live, if you're not from here?" Yura asked.

"We're from Danville, in the United States.

It's cool there, like here.

Are you guys, ninjas?" Ami said.

"Hai, we are, Ami-san.

We're actually going, to the Platyborg Division, in America soon.

We want, to have fun and train in our ninja skills." Koji said smiling at Yumi.

The male Japanese Platyborg five year old had given Yumi a friendship bracelet, so they'd always be together, no matter where they were in the world, but Yumi blushed.

Koji saw the same with Yura and Kero.

"Let's go have some ninja fun, guys!" Yura said.

They agreed, leaving the ramen bar, but Perry then arrived in Tokyo, but sensed the little P-Borgs were somewhere around here, but heard them laughing as they were doing karate.

"Aw, Uncle Perry found us!" Ami said.

Kero and Yumi hugged Perry but saw Koji and Yura watching them, as he knew that they were coming to the Platyborg Division, in a few days but glad that they'd met them already, as they could hang out, but saw Koji and Yura kiss Kero and Yumi's heads as the little P-Borgs were getting in the hovercar, along with Kai and Tifa.

They then were leaving, but hoped that they'd see Koji and Yura again.

* * *

AJ was relieved later, seeing them return, with Perry but the little P-Borgs were tired, as it was almost naptime, as they were staying here, but Perry had gotten rid of the capault, but they were sleeping in Kai and Tifa's room, but Perry needed to talk to Phineas and Ferb, when he saw them this weekend.

"You sure, you and Leah can handle them?" she asked.

"Yep, as long as they stay in the backyard, and in Danville." he replied.

She smirked, at that leaving.


	29. Getting A Pool

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**I got Where's My Perry, and it's awesome but it inspired me to write this chapter, as Ami and her siblings are having some water fun with help from adult Phineas and Ferb, but Perry's not amused.**

* * *

Ami was playing on her uncle's IPod Touch, along with Kero as they were playing a game called Where's My Water?, but it gave the female Platyborg youngster ideas, as Platyborg wouldn't let them have a pool, but a devious smile was on Ami's bill, as Kero and Yumi frowned.

"Let's build a pool, in your backyard, guys!" she said.

Tifa loved the idea, but Kero knew that Uncle Perry would freak, but Ami didn't care.

"Let's go, guys!" Tifa said as Phineas and Ferb showed up.

"Hey, guys!

Whatcha ya doing, and where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

"He's inside, with our Mommy.

They're talking, about what we did earlier, by using a capault to go to Japan." Kero told him.

"We're making a pool, for the backyard, guys!

Wanna help?" Ami said as Phineas nodded.

Ferb knew that Perry was gonna blow a gasket, if he saw a pool in here, but he went inside, but saw Perry in a corner in the living room, meditating.

"Perry, it's Ferb.

Why're you meditating?" he asked him.

"Hey, Ferb.

I'm trying to calm down, as Ami is being mischievous like building a capault to Japan, thanks to you and Phineas!" he said as Leah placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Platyborg's tired, so AJ brought them over, for a playdate." she said.

The sound of water outside coming in, was making the teal furred male a little antsy, as Ferb peeked outside, seeing water coming into the house.

"Wow, it's like Where's My Water, guys!" Leah said swimming.

Perry wasn't amused, diving into the water and swimming down to the basement, where the water pumps were, as he was turning them off, but he was in pain as it hurt his tail, but the water switched off, but it was like that game on his IPod Touch.

He then saw his kids, along with the little P-Borgs playing Marco Polo in the flooded living room.

"Hey, Perry!" Phineas said as Perry gave him an angry look.

"I think, Daddy's mad." Kai said.

The teal furred male was relieved, seeing AJ and Platyborg show up, sighing in relief, but Platyborg couldn't help but laugh, knowing that Ami had been behind this but knew it was just fun.

"Come on, guys.

We need to get home, and fix dinner, as your uncle's coming over." Platyborg told them.

The little P-Borgs were excited, as they couldn't wait to tell their uncle about the fun they'd had, but but Perry was cleaning up the mess.

He hoped, that the little P-Borgs weren't coming for a while.

* * *

Alt Doof saw the little P-Borgs hug him, as he arrived at their house, but he saw AJ hug him, as he needed a littyle relief as the doctor had told him, they were putting the anti-virus patches in Yono and Yoko tonight, but he was going to the infirmary at Perry's agency, but AJ couldn't let him spend the night there.

"You sure, it's okay?" Alt Doof asked AJ.

"Of course, it is.

I know, that your sweeties will recover, like Kero and Platyborg did." she replied.

He smiled, hugging her, but Platyborg smiled as he understood that the one eyed man was sad but his sweeties would recover, but they were ordering pizza, but the little P-Borgs were in the living room, playing with their friends and Goozims but had laughed at what they'd done, at Uncle Perry's house.

He then was going to take an nap.

AJ was making sure, that the little P-Borgs especially Ami didn't wreck the house, but she knew that things would be okay, once Yono and Yoko came out of the infirmary.

She was hearing the doorbell, as the pizza was here, but was paying for it, using some of her money, but Platyborg walked in rubbing sleep from his eyes, as he saw Alt Doof put pizzas on plates, along with salad, as the others were coming but were eating, but Alt Doof wasn't hungry, but Platyborg understood.

"Daddy, is Uncle D sick?" Kero asked.

"He's sad, guys.

We should leave him alone, for now." AJ said.

Ami had fed her salad, to Marcie, so she could have dessert, but Kero and Yumi decided not to tell their parents, but were having dessert.

Platyborg was bracing himself for a sugar rush before bedtime, but he and Alt Doof were going to visit Yono and Yoko, but it was past the little P-Borgs's bedtime.

"I'll watch them, guys." AJ told them, seeing them leave.


	30. An Easy Mornijg

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan as she loves this story.**

**Yono and Yoko's operation was a success, but need time to recover, and Alt Doofy's very protective of them, but Platyborg and the little P-Borgs are taking it easy, as they were up all night.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was six in the morning, as Alt Doof was woken up by Platyborg, saying that the doctors had told them that the operation had went well, and Yono and Yoko were waking up, as the one eyed man was wiping tears of joy from his eye, entering his babies room, but Platyborg smiled, as he was sharing the moment.

Yono and Yoko were crying, as they were groggy as the sedative was wearing off, but Alt Doof had Yono in his arms while Platyborg had Yoko in his arms, as he was nuzzling her gently, like the little P-Borgs when they were upset.

"Your Daddy's so proud of you guys, for making it through, even though you're ick.

But you'll get better, like Grandpa Platyborg and Kero." Alt Doof said.

Platyborg was stunned, but proud that his uncle had made him the grandfather to Yono and Yoko and AJ was their grandmother, but he was wipimg away proud tears, but Alt Doof understood.

"You should go home, and rest.

AJ and your sweeties need you, P-Borg." he told him.

"What about you, Uncle D?" Platyborg asked him.

"I can handle my kids, very well." he said.

Platyborg purred after hugging him, but left as he knew he needed rest, as he'd been up all night, and needed to rest.

* * *

AJ was stunned, seeing that her husband and the little P-Borgs were exhausted, but the little P-Borgs's friends were sleepy too, as Marie and Nate were sleeping constantly, but Olibvia was in Ami's bed snuggling under covers, but was making breakfast for them, as Alt Doof came over, but hugged AJ tightly, but she understood, as she'd heard from Platyborg that the operation was a success.

"They're at home, with Kanai and Yuna, but recovering.

Wow, they're so sleepy!

The little P-Borgs stayed up all night, huh?" he said.

"Yep, as they were waiting for Platyborg and eatoing candy." AJ told him.

He knew that it was going to be easy, to put them to bed tonight.

But he saw Platyborg on the couch, with Ami and Yumi and Kero, but it was cute, as hee took a photo, but he knew that the family would be back to normal soon, but knew Perry was happy, that Ami didn't have her wild energy today after yesterday.

He was tired too, but was having breakfast here.

* * *

But back in Alt Doof's house in the 2nd Dimension, Yuna and Jax were playing with Yono and Yoko but had to be careful, as the infant Platyborgs had came out of the infirmary, but both Platyborg females were having fun, blowing on the infants stomachs, but feeding them milk.

"You like that, huh?

I'm glad, you're home." Jax said smiling.

Yuna agreed, as she saw Jax getting her own breakfast, like a big kid Platyborg, but Yono and Yoko were grabbing for the cereal box, making Kanai laugh as it was cute.

"Where's Grandpa, Mommy?" Jax asked Yuna.

"He went, to see Aunt AJ and Uncle Platyborg, but he'll be back.

You wanna be a helper, and help the babies?" Yuna replied.

Jax nodded, as dshe loved helping her parents and grandfather, but was helping her Mom with her infant cousins.

"They're so cute, huh?" Jax said, as Yuna nodded.

But she hadn't told JAX OR kANAI, THAT SHE WAS GOING TO LAY AN EGG, MEANING jAX WOULD HAVE A pLATYBORG BROTHER OR SISTER TO PLAY WITH, BUT WOULD TELL aLT dOOF WHEN HE GOT BACK.


	31. Missing His AJ

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing as she loves it.**

**Perry's feeling blue on the inside, as he misses his AJ as she went to Toronto to train, but Platyborg's AJ is helping him feel better.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

AJ smiled, seeing the little P-Borgs and their friends taking an nap, as they were exhausted but she saw that Platyborg needed to sleep but he was going to the 2nd Dimension, to see Yono and Yoko but the dark brown haired female got out her phone.

"But I have to go, AJ." he told her.

"You need to sleep, puddin.

You'll get sick again, which I hate." she said.

Perry peeked in, carrying a tray of scones and syrup tea, as he was tired after fighting a certain teal furred frenemy and syrup tea renergised him.

He thought it was so sweet, how AJ was caring about Platyborg, even though it wasn't his AJ that was stroking Platyborg and using her lullaby to soothe him to sleep, as she was busy in Canada trining, but would be back soon.

"Hey, Perry.

The fort's pretty quiet, since the little P-Borgs and Platyborg are tired.

I never knew, you puit syrup in tea, Perry." she told him.

Perry then put the translator earpiece in his ear, so he could talk to her.

"I did, after the first time Doofy turned himself, into a platypus." he said.

AJ nodded, but saw the teal furred male shaking with sadness, as he missed his AJ but AJ knew that something was bothering him.

"Come here, puddin." she said as he approached her.

"You miss your AJ, huh?" she said gently.

"Y-Yeah, as she went to Toronto for training, but I missed her hugs, like what you did with Platyborg." he said to her.

She then wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Perry then felt tears well in his eyes.

"Secret agents don't cry, we attack our problems and scare them away." he told himself.

AJ frowned, at what she'd just heard as it was okay to cry, as Perry was feeling bad as he let them out.

"It's gonna be okay, puddin, as your AJ probably misses you, but Platyborg cares about you too, but we can have fun." she told him as she was stroking his teal furred back.

Perry was feeling tired, as he hadn't slept last night, but he curled up on the couch, as she smiled but went to check on Platyborg but he was still sleeping with earbuds in, listening to soothing music.

She hoped that Perry was okay.

She went to make snacks for the little P-Borgs, for when they woke up from their naps.

* * *

Ami wondered what was bothering Uncle Perry, as she and her siblings heard him sniffle in sleep, but AJ saw the little P-Borgs walk into the kitchen as they were hungry, but wondered why Uncle Perry was sad.

"He's missing his friend, guys.

She went to Toronto, to train." she told them.

Platyborg then walked in, as he rubbed sleep from his eyes but felt bad for Perry, after AJ explained what was happening, but he was making more syrup tea for him, but knew that Doof could help as he was the only one Perry trusted, besides his kids.

AJ nodded, but the little P-Borgs were playing outside, with their friends but he heard Perry enter, but hugged Platyborg but looked down.

"Here, I got you some tea, with syrup." he told him.

Perry then took the cup from the cybernetic male, and was feeling a little better as the syrup was helping him as he was going to Doof's for a while, but AJ hoped hje was fine.

* * *

Alt Doof laughed, as Yono and Yoko were playing with his goatee, as Jax was taking her nap, but Kanai had gone out for a while, but Yuna was helping her father with the infant Platyborgs, but they giggled.

"Mama!" Yono said, as Yuna's eyes widened.

"Aw, somebody said their first word!

I'm so proud of you, Yono." he told her.

Yoko was clapping her metallic paws, as she was happy for her sister, as she was seeing Sora nuzzle her, but Alt Doof put them down, as they crawled over to Sora, as they were hugging the three year old Goozim, but loved the cuddles.

"Wow, Yono can talk now!" she told them.

"Yep, Yono's smart, like us." Yoko told her.

Yuna smiled, knowing the infant Platyborgs ere talking to Sora, as the little P-Borgs could talk to their Goozims, but she was stunned seeing that the infant Platyborgs thought she was their mother.

Alt Doof then saw them lie beside Sora as they were going down for an nap.

He kissed their heads, but knew they were growing up great so far.

He went to see his other self, and see how Platyborg was doing, but Yuna wasn't feeling too good, as the egg came out, making the one eyed man stunned.

"Ooh, this is exciting!" he said to her.

He then activated the incubator, as he put the egg in it, as it would keep the egg warm, until it hatched, but Yuna saw Jax stunned but excited.

"Wait, until I tell Ami!" she said.

Yuna smiled, seeing her daughter excited, as she was nervous that she'd be jealous of the new Pltyborg sibling.

She saw her go through the portal, with Alt Doof.

She hoped that the little P-Borgs were okay.


	32. Different Is A Good Thing

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Platyborg emotionally glitches, after accidentally finding AJ in the bathroom, but realises he's not the same, but AJ will make him feel better, along with Alt Doof and the little P-Borgs.**

**I hope people enjoy, as this was inspired by the PnF movie.**

* * *

Platyborg was helping Doof order dinner, but he needed to know what AJ wanted, but couldn't find her, but thought she was upstairs going up there, as the little P-Borgs were playing with their friends, Goozims and Jax.

The cybernetic male then heard sweet singing from the bathroom, as it was AJ, but he opened the door.

"AJ, whatcha ya want for dinner?" he asked pulling the shower curtain.

His cybernetic body shook with fear, seeing AJ in the shower, as she was washing her long dark brown hair but she was stunned, seeing her husband there.

"Platyborg, you okay?" she asked.

"N-Nakey AJ!" he yelled running out.

AJ wanted to go after him, as she was finished but was drying off, but putting on her fuzzy teal pyjamas that Platyborg loved nuzzling against, after drying her long dark brown hair, but had to calm Platyborg down.

She found Platyborg in the fetal positition on their bed, rocking back and forth.

She saw he was emotionally glitching, but she felt bad for him, as it had been an accident, but wanted to hug him but he wasn't himself right now, but decided to leave him alone.

She went to go see the others, but ask Alt Doof how to calm Platyborg down, as he was sad.

Alt Doof then saw AJ come into the living room, but wondered what was wrong, but she explained what had happened, but the one eyed man knew that Platyborg had emotionally glitched, and realised he and AJ weren't the same, as he began to remember the day, when Platyborg had asked why he was different.

* * *

_Platyborg had returned from patrolling the city, and training his army, walking into Alt Doof's office, as he looked at himself in one of the mirrors, as something was on the cybernetic platypus's mind, looking at his reflection._

_Not a lot of animals or people had cybernetic armor, or bionic eyes that shot lasers, or acted like a camera, but it made him feel blue inside._

_"Maybe Alt Doofy will know the answer, to my question." he mumured softly._

_Alt Doof walked in, followed by an Norm-bot but froze in terror, seeing Platyborg looking at himself in the mirror, as he knew the cybernetic male would realise he was different, but he'd have to lie, if he asked._

_"General Platyborg, you okay?_

_Why so blue?" he asked as Platyborg turned around._

_"W-Why am I different, Alt D?_

_Nobody in this dimension looks like me, but it makes me sad." he said._

_The one eyed man sighed, as he couldn't let his general feel bad about himself, as he needed him to be strong and his best friend._

_"Y-You're different, but special, Platyborg._

_You're the best thing I made, as yo're super strong, among other things, but you shouldn't be concerned about it, as inside you're very special, and my best friend." he told him._

_Platyborg's eyes widened, as he hugged the one eyed man's waist, as he smiled._

_"Thanks, Alt D." he said smiling._

_"Go take a break, okay?" he said._

_Platyborg saluted, leaving._

* * *

AJ smiled at the memory, that Alt Doof had shared with her, but knew that he'd been helping Platyborg with his self-esteem, but wondered how seeing her in the shower had made Platyborg emotionally glitch, but understood.

"I never told him, that he was that different, as it would hurt him.

He must've had a severe anxiety attack, because of it.

Let's go calm him down, okay, with your hugs?" he said.

AJ nodded, as they were going upstairs, but saw Ami there.

"Is Daddy okay, AJ?

We heard him yell, upstairs." she said.

"He's just upset, honey.

But your uncle and I are gonna make him smile, okay?

Yell, when the delivery guy's here, okay?" she told her.

"Sure, AJ!" Ami said going to play.

She and Alt Doof went upstairs, but heard Platyborg sniffling but AJ saw him having a severe anxiety attack, but she and Alt Doof were on the bed beside him, but Platyborg was nuzzling her pyjamas.

"Am I a freak, AJ?

Because I'm not like you, or Doofy?" he said.

"No, you're not, puddin.

You're my sweet Platyborg, who I love.

We're different, but it's a good thing, as the world would be a boring place to live in, if everybody was the same, puddin." she told him.

Alt Doof was crying, as the scene before him was very sweet.

"S-She's right, P-Borg.

You're very special, and we care about you.

Besides, you're a good father." he assured him.

A small smile crossed Platyborg's bill, but heard Ami yell, as the one eyed man saw that AJ was busy right now, calming down Platyborg, but he knew she'd be okay.

"AJ, I'm glad you're my friend, as you care about me." Platyborg said.

"Yes, I am, but I love being your friend too.

You had a severe anxiety attack, but are you feeling better?" she asked stroking him.

"A little, but you're helping.

We're special, right?" he said to her.

She nodded, as she was stroking him, but saw Alt Doof come upstairs, carrying Chinese food for both AJ and Platyborg, as the smells of the food made Platyborg smile, as he was hungry.

"Thanks, Alt Doofy." she said.

Alt Doof then left, but Platyborg sat up, but was eating, but AJ saw that he hadn't eaten in a while, but she heard him yawn, after eating as he was sleepy, but AJ kissed his head, seeing him asleep, but was eating, while watching him sleep.

She hoped, that he'd be okay.

* * *

"This is the best trampoline, in the world!" Ami yelled.

She and Olivia were bouncing on the couch, as they were hyper after eating ice cream, but Doof was chasing them, as Jax and Ami's siblings and their friends laughed, as they were being funny.

Alt Doof knew that Platyborg was sleeping, but convinced both Ami and Olivia to quiet down, as they understood that their father was sleeping, but saw AJ enter, but the little P-Borgs hugged her.

"Let's play some games, okay?

Then we gotta get ready for bed, okay?

You guys have day camp in the morning." she told them.

The little P-Borgs were excited, as they were playing board games, but Jax was playing too, as she was old enough to play.

AJ was quiet, as she was thinking about Platyborg, as what had happened gave her the idea for a bedtime story to tell the little P-Borgs, as the same sitch could happen at kindergarten, but Ami wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing, honey." she said.

The little P-Borgs were wondering where their father was, but AJ would explain later, but they were having fun playing Uno.

"Jax and I need to go, guys." Alt Doof said.

Ami understood, as she saw the portal to the 2nd Dimension open, but Jax hugged her.

"Maybe we can play tomorrow, okay?" she told her, as Ami nodded.

She watched, as they went through the portal, but it closed, as AJ saw it was seven in the evening, and almost the little P-Borgs's bedtime, but the little P-Borgs were getting ready for bed.

AJ was making their bedtime snacks, but was worrying for Platyborg, as his self esteem was hurt, but maybe the little P-Borgs would help him.

She then smiled, seeing them ready for bed, as they were having a snack.

* * *

"What happened next, AJ?" Ami and her siblings asked AJ.

It was storytime, and AJ and the little P-Borgs were sitting on her and Platyborg's bed, but was telling them a story involving their knight alter egos and their father, the King feeling bad, because he was different, but AJ was certain the little P-Borgs would be able to help.

"You guys should make up the rest, so what happened next?" AJ told them.

The little P-Borgs were in a huddle, but AJ thought it was cute, as they always did that, when making decisions or playing sports.

"The King wandered through the Enchanted Forest, but came to a cave, where there was an one eyed troll with a scar over his eyepatch, but the King was curious, but the troll had been in the cave, because people thought he was different, and hid in the cave.

He and the King looked in a pond in the cave, looking at themselves, but the troll told him, it was what was inside that was important, and not what was outside.

It made the King feel better, and he returned to the castle, but always came back and had muffin parties with the troll." they told her finishing the story.

AJ smiled, at their imaginations, but Ami saw AJ lead Kero and Yumi, along with Nate and Marie but Ami and Olivia were looking at their father, as he looked sad, but it reminded them of their story.

AJ then saw Ami and Olivia hugging Platyborg, which made her smile but saw Platyborg smile, as he'd heard their story.

"Don't be sad, okay?

Like the king, in our story.

Being different's a good thing, right?" Ami told him.

AJ smiled, at what Ami had said, but was leading them to the room, that they shared with their siblings, and friends.

They were sitting on Ami's bed, as Ami and Olivia were on her lap.

"Is Daddy feeling different, AJ?" Ami asked.

"Yes, he was honey.

But I think, that you guys helped." she told them.

She saw Ami and Olivia get sleepy, as she was tucking Ami in, but kissed her head, but saw Olivia curl up on Ami's bed, as she fell asleep, along with Ami, as she kissed their heads.

She then turned the night lights on, before leaving the little P-Borgs's room.


	33. Healing His Emotional Hurt

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Platyborg's still having self esteem issues, but his old memories that Alt Doof and Yuna didn't erase are surfacing, but AJ and the others will help him.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Platyborg didn't feel like getting up the next day, as AJ was already up and getting the little P-Borgs ready for daycamp, but he had weird dreams, about her and the dimension his uncle lived in, but he sighed, as in them , AJ was the only one who cared, but he wrapped himself further into the blankets, as they made him feel secure as AJ's aura was in them.

"P-Borg, you okay, puddin?" he heard AJ ask.

He sat up, with sleep in his eyes, but she saw fear in his eyes, but the dark brown haired female knew he needed her right now.

"AJ, Ami's eating cookies for breakfast!" she heard Kero yell.

That made Platyborg smile a little but it vanished, but she knew that his kids would help him feel better, but had him in one of her warm hugs, as he was telling her about his dreams, as she frowned, knowing that some of his memories were coming back, but the emotional glitch had made them surface, but she needed Alt Doof's help.

"It's okay, puddin, as they were just dreams, scary ones.

I'm gonna talk to Alt D, and Doofy and see if they can help.

But try and sleep, okay?

I love you, you know?" she told him kissing his head.

Platyborg then fell asleep again, but in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

AJ was chasing Ami and Olivia, as they'd somehow found the cookie jar, that AJ had hidden from them, so they wouldn't eat between meals, but Ami had used her bionic eye to find it, but AJ had to get it back, but was using the grappling hook to catch them, but Kero caught the cookie jar, but Ami pouted.

"Guys, that was very naughty!

When you get home from daycamp, you're in time out!" AJ said.

Ami sighed, as time out was scary, but Olivia wondered why, but Ami would tell her later, but they wondered why AJ was mad, as she never yewlled that loud when Ami normally caused chaos.

"Your Daddy's still sad, guys.

I just want him to smile, and be himself again." she said.

"He's still sad, after that cool story we told last night?" Kero asked.

AJ nodded, but saw the little P-Borgs thinking, along with their friends, but it was time for daycamp, but AJ was confident they'd think of something, while there.

She had her portal remote, so she could go see Alt Doof after dropping them off at daycamp, but Olivia went upstairs to the little P-Borgs's room, but peeked into AJ and Platyborg's room, seeing Platyborg upset.

She hoped that AJ and the others could help.

* * *

"So, the memories, that I didn't delete are returning to Platyborg?" Alt Doof asked.

AJ was in the living room with the one eyed man, in his building in the 2nd Dimension, but he saw sadness in her eyes, which was abnormal for her, since she was always cheerful and happy, but didn't blame her in this sitch.

"Y-Yes, Yes they are, Alt D.

He's still sad, after yesterday!" she said.

The one eyed man put a gloved hand on her shoulder, as he understood her feelings, as Platyborg was a part of him too, but he had his memory stick, but had the portal remote.

"You're not gonna hurt him, or brainwash him again, are you?" AJ asked.

"Nope, I'm not like that anymore." he told her.

They then went back to the 1st Dimension, but went to AJ and Platyborg's house, but heard Platyborg whimpering and crying.

AJ was sitting on the bed, but her heart broke, hearing him.

Alt Doof then connected the wires from the memory stick to Platyborg's head, as he pressed the delete button, seeing the bad memories that had surfaced disappear but all the good memories remained, as he removed the wires, but saw Platyborg wake up crying, as AJ was hugging him.

"It's gonna be okay, puddin." she said hugging him.

Alt Doof smiled, leaving.

He knew that Platyborg would be fine.


	34. An New Member of The Family

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope veryloyalfan enjoys.**

**I really enjoyed her new update for her story.**

**Yuna's egg hatches after a few weeks, and the entire family's excited especially Jax, but Yuna's worried that she might be jealous but the little P-Borgs will help their cousin our.**

**Plus AJ's sick but trying to hide it from Platyborg, but he's not that stupid.**

* * *

It was a few weeks in the 2nd Dimension, since Yuna laid her egg, but Jax was excited and always asking when her brother or sister was here yet, but Kanai and Yuna saw her return from day camp, but the five year old female Platyborg hugged her mother.

"Did my brother or sister hatch yet, Mommy?" she asked.

"Nope, not yet, honey.

But it's nearly naptime, so let's go." Yuna told her.

She led Jax into her bedroom which was full of toys and books, like any chjild's room, but was sitting on a soft bed with a fuzzy teal blanket on it and her plush Goozim that Jax slept with.

"It's gonna be fun, having a little brother or sister, right Mommy?

We're gonna teach it to shoot lasers, fly and have fun, like with Yono and Yoko." Jax told her.

Yuna couldn't help but smile at her daughter's excitement, but was worrying about Jax once the Platyborg infant hatched, but she sighed.

"Yes, we're gonna have fun, but being a big sister's a huge job, like your uncle raising Yono and Yoko." she told her.

"But I already know how to be one, with helping be one to Yono and Yoko." Jax replied.

Yuina nodded, telling Jax a story but saw her sleepy as her eyes closed, but Yuna kissed her head, leaving the room.

Later, after her nap, Jax was gonna play with the little P-Borgs, as they loved hanging out, and they were thick as thieves.

She then entered Alt Doof's lab but saw the egg hadn't hatched yet, but she was confident it would as Kanai was drinking coffee.

Alt Doof was playing with Yono and Yoko, as he loved playing with them and the infant Platyborgs were eating up the attention.

"I can't wait, for your little one to hatch.

How's Jaxie, Yuna?" he asked.

"She's fine, but taking her nap.

I'm worried about how she'll react, to all the attention we're gonna give the baby, as she might get jealous." she told him.

"Yuna, she'll be fine.

She's not jealous, when I give Yono and Yoko extra attention.

Plus I make up, for doing it." he told her.

"Yes, but they're her cousins, so it's okay.

I just hope, that things will be okay." she told him.

The one eyed man knew that Jax knew that her parents cared about her, but would make an extra effort to give her attention.

* * *

"Ride em, Marcie!" Ami yelled wearing a cowboy hat.

It was mid afternoon in the ist Dimension, and the little P-Borgs had woken from their nap, but were playing cowboys and riding on their Goozims but pretending to lasso bad guys, but AJ laughed, but coughed up a storm, but wasn't feeling too good, but trying to hide it from Platyborg.

Her head was aching and sore, with a high fever, her throat felt like it had gone fifty rounds with her husband and her body ached, but she didn't want to lie down, but the little P-Borgs's antics were making her headache worse

Jax then showed up, as Ami hugged her laughing, as she and her siblings and friends were excited seeing her, but heard their mother sneezing.

"Wow, she's really sick, guys.

Think we should tell on her, to Daddy?" Olivia said.

"Nope, as he'll figure it out as he's smart, like us." Ami replied.

But Platyborg entered the house, after flying but was seeing AJ swaying back and forth in the kitchen, while making the little P-Borgs snacks but he climbed onto her back gently but wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug, but he could feel she was red hot, like lava.

"Maybe you should lie down, AJ.

Yoiu don't look too good, and I'm worried." he told her.

"I-I'm fine, puddin.

Don't worry, about me, okay?" dshe told him.

He sighed, but would keep a close eye on her, as he was worrying about her, but knew that she'd get better.

He then went to take an nap himself, as he was tired from flying all over town.

* * *

But Alt Doof was entering his lab, as he saw the egg was hatching, as he spat his coffee out, but went to get Kanai and Yuna but both platypi were excited, but bummed that Jax couldn't share the moment, but would find out coming home and seeing that her new sibling was here, as the egg hatched, revealing a male dark purple Platyborg baby.

"Jax's gonna love her brother, Kenai." Yuna said hugging the infant carefully.

Yono and Yoko were excited, seeing anpther baby Platyborg in the family.

"Look, another playmate, Sora!" they told the female Goozim.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun, as we can play together!" she told them.

Yuna smiled seeing both twin female Platyborg infants excted about the new infant, as she saw them go to the playpen, but she put Kenai down there, as the male Platyborg infant was curious but scared hiding.

"Doesn't he wanna play, with us?" Yono asked.

"He's just out of the egg, guys.

Give him time, to get to know you guys." Sora told them.

Yoko knew how it felt to be shy, as she crawled over to Kenai, but he was stunned, but smiled shyly.

"I'm Yoko, and that's my sister, Yono.

We're twins.

That's our pet, Sora.

She's a Goozim, but she's your pet too.

We're happy, you hatched." she told him.

Kenai smiled, at her, as Sora was happy, that her friends were making him feel welcome, but Alt Doof smiled, seeing Yono and Yoko sharing Sora with Kenai.

"Nice sharing, you two.

I see, that you're making Kenai feel welcome." he told them.

He knew that Jax was going to be happy, seeing him.


	35. Taking Care of Things

**A/N**

**Here's more, but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**AJ's feeling unwell, but Platyborg's taking care of her and things.**

**But Jax is dealing with being a big sister.**

* * *

AJ was feeling worse, as she was sleepy, and the fever was driving her insane along with her nose and throat, but was sneezing and coughing like crazy, which made the little P-Borgs worried.

"Daddy, something's wrong, with Mommy!" Kero yelled.

Platyborg then entered the living room, seeing his wife as she was lying on the couch, moaning as he placed a metallic paw on her head.

"She's not well, guys.

I'm gonna put her, to bed.

Stay out of trouble, okay?" he said to them.

Ami was feeling sad, as she hoped that her mother was okay, but Kero and Yumi agreed as they were playing with dolls and action figures, but hoped that AJ was okay.

They then saw Doof come over, as Platyborg had asked him to come over but the little P-Borgs were hugging him, as he had called a doctor to come over, but Ami wondered why he couldn't treat AJ, as he laughed.

"I'm a mad scientist, noy a doctor.

But your father will help, as he cares about your mother a lot." he told them.

Ami agreed, but saw the doctor show up.

* * *

Jax was stunned, coming home and seeing her brother with Yono and Yoko, in the playpen, but he smiled hugging her leg, along with Yono and Yoko, as they'd missed her.

"Where were you, Jax?" Yoko asked her.

"I was at Ami's house, playing." she replied.

She could understand them and Kenai, but Kenai was very shy, even though she was his big sister, but started crying, seeing her.

"Why is he crying, guys?

I'm his sister, for crying out loud!" Jax said covering her ears.

Yuna then came in, wondering what had happened, but picked Kenai up but rocking him in her dark purple metallic arms.

Jax then sighed, seeing her mother walk out of the room, but Sora saw sadness in Jax's eyes, but saw her go to her room, but the female Goozim was knowing she needed a cuddle to make her smile.

But Yono and Yoko were asleep with their arms around her, but fell asleep too, as it was naptime.

* * *

Jax was in her room, playing tea party with her Goozim doll and Mary Mcguffin, but drinking syrup tea, as she wasn't allowed actual tea, but the young Platyborg youngster was feeling sad, that Kenai didn't like her.

"You guys are lucky, that you don't have siblings, as my little brother doesn't like me.

I went to hug him, and he started crying.

I wish we could have fun, like Ami and her siblings, since you guys are my only friends, besides Sora.

i wish, that Grandpa would play too." she told them.

Kanai had overheard his eldest child, but felt bad for her, knowing the other kids at daycamp were afraid of her, and thought her weird, but Kenai adding to the sitch wasn't helping things get better.

He'd figure out something, after talking to Yuna.

* * *

Platyborg was handing AJ a Kleenex tissue, as she was blowing her nose into it, but was feeling terrible, but he was putting a cold compress onto her head but she was burning up.

"Just rest, as I'll take care of things." he told her.

"Thanks, puddin.

I feel terrible, you know?" she told him getting sleepy.

But he heard laughter from the hallway, as the little P-Borgs were surfing down the banister, but had pillows at the end, so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Guys, that's dangerous!" he said grabbing Ami.

"We do it, at Uncle D's house a xillion times, and nothing happens." Ami told him.

Platyborg sighed, but knew that taking care of the house and the little P-Borgs would be hard, but he could handle it, plus he was doing it for AJ.

He saw them playing in the living room, but he was relieved they weren't playing anything too much, but was going to order pizza, but was cleaning up the mess, but he was cleaning up things but he was happy, but Doof was impressed by what the cybernetic male was doing.

He hoped that AJ would get better, but liked that Platyborg was helping.

* * *

Later that night, Platyborg walked into his and AJ's room exhausted, as he'd just put the little P-Borgs to bed, but was climbing into bed, seeing AJ wrap her arms around him.

"Thanks, for helping me out, puddin.

You look exhausted, huh?" she told him.

"Yep, but it's a good feeling, AJ." he told her.

He then snuggled against her, as he wasn't afraid of germs, like Perry was.

His eyes then closed in sleep, so he could get energy for the next day.


	36. Helping Jax Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes, as her update was awesome.**

**Platyborg's tending to AJ, as she's still sick but Doofy has turned himself back into a platypus, but Alt Doof is asking him and Platyborg to help him with Jax.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open thew next morning, hearing the little P-Borgs run in, playing a crazy game of ta, but they stopped after seeing AJ resting, but he understood they were playing.

They then climbed onto the bed, watching AJ sleep but coughing and sneezing in her sleep, but Ami put her paw on AJ's head.

"Wow, Mommy feels like a volcano!" she said as Kero looked worried.

"Don't worry, as she'll get better, I know it." Platyborg told them.

But they hugged AJ gently, like she did with them or with their father, but Platyborg couldn't resist a smile.

"Go downstairs, okay?

I'll be down soon, okay?" he told them.

They understood leaving, but he hoped that AJ would be okay, but he kissed her head, as she smiled in sleep.

He then went downstairs, but found the little P-Borgs playing with their friends and Goozims but was making breakfast, as he saw Doof as a platypus enter, but Platyborg couldn't help but stare at him.

"You missed being a platypus, huh?

Annie's gonna freak, seeing you like that, you know?" he told him.

"Nope, she and Luna like me this way, Platyborg.

Luna wouldn't stop hugging me, before I left." he told him.

The little P-Borgs were hugging their grandfather, as they liked him this way, but they were having pancakes but he saw that Platyborg was understood as he was worrying about AJ still being sick but saw the little P-Borgs also eating cookies, but Platyborg was letting them get away with it.

Platyborg was making their lunches, for daycamp, but was taking them to daycamp.

Doof was going to keep AJ company, until Platyborg came back.

The dark brown haired female was still asleep but the slender teal furred male was nuzzling her.

Her eyes fluttered open, but was smiling seeing Doof as a platypus again.

"Platyborg's taking the little P-Borgs to daycare, for you." he told her.

"That's good, of him." she said.

He nodded in reply, as he knew that she was resting, but saw Alt Doof show up, as he wondered what his counterpart wanted.

"I need to talk to you, and Platyborg." he said.

AJ then heard Platyborg come upstairs, but stunned seeing Alt Doof there.

"Jax's miserable, and feeling left out, thnks to Kenai." Alt Doof told them.

Platyborg understood, but knew that having an new sibling was rough, but Jax had always wanted a younger sibling, like the little P-Borgs.

"Maybe they can help, Alt D." AJ said sneezing.

Platyborg liked her idea, as she knew that Jax would listen to them.

"Maybe Jax should come over here, after daycamp." Doof suggested.

The one eyed man liked this idea, as he leftbut Doof was helping Platyborg with the house, but Platyborg was putting a cold compress on her head, but went with Doof downstairs.

* * *

Back in the 2nd Dimension, Jax was annoyed as her parents had been ignoring her, because of Kenai, as they'd picked her up from daycamp, but she was eating snacks in her room, but playing with her Goozim doll but saw Alt Doof walked in, seeing the little Platyborg upset, as he sat on the bed.

"Come on, honey, sit.

I know, you're feeling upset, because of your brother, but maybe playing with your cousins will help.

Would you like that, sweetie?" he told her.

Jax nodded, as she loved being with her cousins, as Alt Doof activated the portal to the 1st Dimension, as they stepped through, but the portal closed.

The little P-Borgs were excited, along with their friends, as they hugged her, but it made her smile.

"Let's go play, guys." Ami told them.

Doof smiled, seeing them play with toy swords, which was cute.

Platyborg was taking an nap, as he was tired from tending to AJ and looking after the house, but knew that Jax was feeling better after her parents had been ignoring her.

He hoped that she'd feel better.


	37. Facing A Meltdown

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks toveryloyalfan, as I loved the ening for her story.**

**Ami's really into the movie, Brave and has a toy crossbow and arrows that is her favourite toy at the moment, but Platyborg had to put it away, since she caused more mischief with it.**

**She's not gonna be happy.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Ami was running around the house, chasing Marcie as she was pretending that she was a demon Goozim, like Mordu from Brave, as AJ had taken her and Jax to see it, and both female platyborg youngsters had loved it, as they were tomboys, but Ami had used her allowance to get a toy ceossbow and arrows at the toystore, but Platyborg was anxious about this, a crossbow was considered a weapon, but it was a toy one, so how much harm could it do?

But he then heard a smash, as a vase had fallen, after an Nerf arrow had knocked it, but he saw Ami trying to clean it up, but the young female Platyborg youngster sighed, going to the time out chamber, but Marcie thought it was unfair, as it had been an accident.

"Yeah, but I still have to go, as I fired the arrow." Ami told her.

Kero and Yumi and their Goozim dragon knight friends were playing knights, but knew that Ami liked playing warriors after seeing Brave, but knew that their sister was a skilled archer, but knew her antics with the bow had gotten her into trouble, like at Alt Doof's house when she'd fired and one had stuck onto his eyepatch, which was hilarious.

"I hope, that Daddy isn't too mad, guys.

Ami's just being herself, and playing.

Besides, that was funny!" Olivia said.

The young vampireborg then saw AJ come in, as they hugged her, but it was lunchtime but she wondered where Ami was, but Kero explained that she was in time out.

"She'll be out soon, guys." Platyborg told them.

He then saw them go into the kitchen for lunch, but saw Ami's crossbow and arrows but sighed, knowing that maybe they needed to disappear for a while, but knew that Ami had one fierece temper.

But he then picked them up, as he went upstairs, but hid them in his and AJ's room, where Ami wouldn't dare look.

He then heard the timer on the time out chamber beep, meaning Ami's time was up, as he went back downstairs but let Ami out.

"I'm sorry, for smashing a vase, with my arrows.

I'll be careful, I promise." she said hugging him.

"Good girl, Ami.

Go eat, okay?" he told her.

Ami then ran into the kitchen, as she was hungry, but sitting down at the table with her siblings and friends but saw the bruise on AJ's cheek from the other day, when an Nerf arrow had accidentally hit her.

"We're going to Uncle D's house, in a while." Yumi told her.

Ami was excited, meaning she and Jax could play warriors but she needed her bow and arrows to play. but unaware of what her father had done, but AJ was bracing herself for a tantrum.

They were going after their nap, which was soon.

"Let's go, guys!" Ami said running upstairs.

* * *

After their nap, the little P-Borgs were having snacks, but AJ was telling them to go get toys to take to Alt Doof's house, as Ami went to find her bow and arrows, but couldn't find them.

"Are you sure, you left them in the living room?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I did before time out." Ami told her.

Platyborg then sighed, as he told her, but Ami's body shook with rage, as Kero and Yumi left the room, as their sister's meltdowns were scary, but AJ knew this would happen, but knew that Ami was in no mood to go to Alt Doof's house, but was taking Kero and Yumi, but Platyborg was scared, at some of the things Ami was saying, but knew it was the anger talking.

"Go to your room, honey and cool down." he told her.

She then stomped upstairs, as he sighed but was cleaning up the mess but collpsed onto the couch.

He then saw AJ join him, after returning from the 2nd Dimension. but was hugging him.

"Is she okay, puddin?" she asked him.

"She's in their room, cooling down.

I've never seen her this angry, before." he told her.

AJ agreed, as she knew that Ami would cool down soon, but her siblings were worrying about her, but she was understanding as Ami had never had a serious meltdown before, but knew it would blow over soon.

"I'm gonna go check on her, puddin." she said going upstairs.

Platyborg hoped that Ami wouldn't do something dangerous, but the dark brown haired woman opened the door to the little P-Borgs room, but found Ami on her bed asleep and cried out.

She then decided to leave her alone, for a while.


	38. A Friend For Jax

**A/N**

**Here's more, but hope veryloyalfan enjoys.**

**Jax is still not adjusying well, to the changes that her brother have brought into the family, but seeing the little P-Borgs's imaginary frinds gives her an idea.**

**Ami's mad at her father and not talking to him, which makes Platyborg sad, but AJ will help.**

* * *

Jax was playing knights with Kero and Yumi at her grandfather's house, as her Mom had put Kenai down for an nap, but their room was soundproof.

"So, Ami's not coming?" she asked.

Olivia shook her head, as she'd felt bad for Ami, as they were going to play warriors, but Ami normally played that game using her bow and arrows, so couldn't play since their Dad ha taken it from her.

"i see, but maybe he'll giveit back, when Ami earns it." she told them.

Kero understood, but saw Yono and Yoko crawling after her, as she'd made them squires, but Kero and Yumi liked that as it meant they could play but were riding on Sora as she was their horse.

But they noticed that Jax was still sad about Kenai, but understood but she'd get used to him soon.

"I don't think so, guys.

He almost destroyed my dolls, but Grandpa fixed them." she said.

"Yeah, but Kena didn't mean it, Jax.

He probably just wanted to see them, but he'll be fine." Sora told her.

Alt Doof then came in, carrying snacks, but he noticed that Jax still wasn't getting used to her brother, but understood but knew that the little attention added to her resntment.

But Jax had an idea, seeing Nate, Marire and Olivia, but asked Kero and Yumi how they made them.

"We just did, Jax." Yumi said.

Jax understood, as she had an idea, but wanted her own imaginary friend who would play with her, when her parents were too busy with Kenai or when her grandfather was busy in his lab.

A small smilr crossed her bill, but would wait until later, but hoped it would work.

* * *

Platyborg was feeling sad, as Ami was still mad at him, and now wasn't speaking to him, which hurt his feelings, but Ami was in the little P-Borgs's room playing by herself, as Olivia was with Kero and Yumi along with her siblings.

He then saw AJ return with Kero and Yumi and their friends but Olivia ran upstairs going to see Ami, but Kero and Yumi wondered what was wrong, but Platyborg told them.

"Maybe you guys can help, calm her down." he told them.

They then went to play, but hoped that Ami was okay and speak to their father, but he wasn't hoping for much, but AJ was fixing dinner, but he went to help her, but Kero and Yumi saw their sister and Olivia sneaking around the house.

"We're looking for my bow, guys.

Olivia thinks, that it's hidden somewhere." she told them.

They were worried about this, as Yumi went to the kitchen, but Platyborg wondered what was wrong, bending down to his youngest daughter's level.

"Ami's searching the house, for her bow.

She told Kero and me, a few moments ago." she said as AJ sighed.

"She's not gonna find it, anyways.

I hid it, where she wouldn't find it." he replied smirking.

AJ hoped that Ami would calm down, but she hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Later that night, Jax was lying on her bed, but had her eyes closed, imagining the perfect imaginary friend for her, as she was thinking hard, but heard gentle growling, as her eyes opened, seeing a dragon, but smiled as she was hugging it, but laughed, as it was cool, just like the little P-Borgs's.

But she hoped that Ami was feeling better, as she'd missed her.

She yawned, getting ready for bed, but her dragon friend was lying beside her, as she fell asleep, but Yuna knew she'd done it, but knew that the little P-Borgs had imaginary friends, but understood that she'd made it since she and Kanai had been paying attention to Kenai, but would try to give her some attention, tucking them in.

She then kissed their heads, leaving their room but turned the nightlights on, as Jax hated the dark.

But she went to her and Kanai's room, but hoped that things would be okay.


	39. Discliping Ami

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to veryloyalfan, but loved her update.**

**Ami's still mad, about her bow being taken away, but Platyborg is feeling down about it.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kero and Yumi were anxious, as their sister as Ami wasn't talking to their father, but knew she wanted her bow back, but knew he wouldn't as it was too dangerous for her to play with it, but Olivia had been sneaking around, but AJ saw that Platyborg was miserable, but upset that Ami was mad at him but knew she'd calm down soon, as Doof had suggested spanking Ami, when she had a meltdown.

The dark brown haired girl shivered, as that would be too mean, even if it did make Ami cool down, but she saw Olivia sneaking around with a walkie talkie in her paw.

"Nope, I haven't found it yet, Ami." she said as Kero sighed.

He then saw Platyborg walk in, but was suggesting going for a flight, as they hadn't done it in ages, as Kero and Yumi were excited about having alone time with their father, since Ami wasn't in the mood to join them, but they decided not to tell.

"Let's go, Daddy!" Kero said laughing, deploying his wings.

Platyborg along with Yumi did the same, but hoped that AJ could handle Ami while they were gone, but he felt better up in the air, but Kero and Yumi were happy seeing him smile, but hoped their sister wasn't getting into trouble.

* * *

Ami was stunned, hearing from Olivia, that her bow might be in her father's room, but was anxious as she knew that they couldn't go in there, but Olivia was making chicken noises, as she opened the door, after making sure that AJ wasn't around, but she sensed her bow was in here, but heard Olivia cheer, opening the closet, and seeing her bow.

"Yes, we found it!" she said hugging it.

Ami and Olivia then ran out giggling but were playing warriors but AJ was stunned, seeing that Ami had found her bow, but was angry that Ami had went into her and Platyborg's room without asking.

She was feeling bad for what she was about to do, but it had to be done, as Ami had really done it, as she spanked her lightly on the butt, but Olivia was stunned, but saw tears in Ami's eyes after AJ let her go, after explaining why she spanked her.

"I hurt you, because I love you." she said.

Ami then ran into the room she shared with her siblings, but slammed the door, but Marcie saw her hide under her bed, as she wondered what was wrong, as she joined her.

AJ heard sniffles from there, entering the room, but decided to leave Ami alone, but Olivia was playing with her siblings, but AJ was making herself coffee.

At that moment, Platyborg returned with Kero and Yumi but wondered what was wrong with AJ, as she told him but he hugged her, as he knew that what Ami had done had warranted a spanking but he would talk to Ami.

Olivia knew that wouldn't happen, as Ami was angry at him, but he would try.


	40. Playdate

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Platyborg is helping Ami out about what happened, but it's almost the end of Summer mraning kindergarten**

**I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

Platyborg gulped, that night as he was putting the little P-Borgs to bed, but Ami was being quiet and giving him the silent treatment, but he knew it was because she was mad at him for taking her bow.

He had just finished telling a story, along with tucking Kero and Yumi in, but Ami was giving him heck, but knew he would have to make amends sort of.

"I-I know, you're mad at me, but I had a good reason.

Others could've gotten hurt, from the arrows, even though they're Nerf.

I'm sorry, that I made you that angry, that you won't talk to me." he said.

Ami's eyes widened, hearing this, as she hugged him, which made his eyes water, but Olivia smiled, knowing that Ami had forgiven her father, but was still scared, from what AJ had done.

"Your Mommy did it, because you did something really naughty, like going into our room without asking, and then finding the bow.

We'll talk about whwther or not you can have it back, in the morning, okay?

AJ was doing it out of love, so you would know right from wrong." he told her.

"So, I'm gonna get spanked, everytime I'm being naughty?" she asked.

"Only if it's something truly naughty, like your tantrum yesterday, and breaking into our room today." he said.

A devious smile crossed Ami's bill, meaning she could still cause mischief but wouldn't get spanked for it.

Platyborg nodded, as she was getting sleepy, but he tucked her in as Olivia was lying beside Marcie on Ami's bed.

He then turned on the nightlights, before leaving the room.

He then smiled, entering his and AJ's room but told her what had happened, but she was relieved hearing that Ami wasn't mad at him anymore, but was feeling bad about spanking her.

"We talked about that too, AJ.

She wants to know, when she can have her bow back." he told her.

AJ was happy that Ami was feeling better, about what had happened, butbut sighed but knew tomorrow they were taking the little P-Borgs to get their stuff for kindergarten but were worried for them, especially Ami since Kadence would be there as she'd been nasty to Ami at daycamp, but hoped she wouldn't get into fights.

Platyborg was hopeful, but was sleepy, as AJ kissed her husband's head, as she felt sleepy too.

* * *

Ami was already awake the next morning, as she and her siblings were Goozim racing into the kitchen, but AJ smiled as they were ready for the day, but were having breakfast, as she knew that they were going to have fun at the mall, but had a playdate with Kai and Tifa but knew that Max was home by now, but she saw them running around after getting ready, but knew that things were gonna be fun, as Platyborg entered the room, as the little P-Borgs were hugging him, but made him laugh.

He then saw Olivia hug his leg, as he and AJ had talked about them, but didn't want to hurt their feelings, but he was takibg them to the mall, but their friends were going with them.

He then left with them, as he hoped that they'd be okay.

But when they got to the mall, Ami saw that Olivia had gone off as Platyborg was anxious, but she had to go after her, knew where she was, as she was at the food court, drinking cherry soda from the nozzle of the Coke Freestyle machine, as she laughed, but saw the young vampireborg blush.

"Daddy's worried about you, Olivia." she told her as they saw mall cops.

"We're in big trouble, right?" Olivia asked.

But they saw Platyborg show up, as he saw that Olivia had done it, but he sighed, as he knew that this had gotten out of hand..

He would have to talk to AJ about this, but could talk to Perry, as he was going to be dropping the kids off.

He then saw Ami worried, but he wasn't going to spank her, but they were going to talk about it.

"Let's just pay for this stuff and go." he told them.

They were then going home.

* * *

Perry saw the little P-Borgs running around the backyard, but the teal furred male had a feeling he'd given them sugar, but was hoping they were okay, but understood the cybernetic male's anxiety after explaining what had happened at the mall.

"Maybe Ami should retool Olivia, P-Borg." he said.

The cybernetic male liked it, but knew that Ami would be upset, like what happened with her bow, but maybe this time, Ami might understand, seeing Olivia eating cookies from the pantry, without asking, as Ami had told Perry but he was proud of her for telling, but he could talk to her about Olivia.

"Good luck, Perry." he said leaving but would be back, as he and AJ were going for coffee, but hoped that Perry could handle them.


	41. Getting Ready For School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Ami makes an new imaginary friend, named Zak, who's a Platyborg dragon.**

**But she's worrying about kindergarten, because of Kadence**

* * *

Ami was understanding, as Perry was talking to her about Olivia but she knew that her vampireborg friend was a little more wilder than her, but she was then focusing as the vampireborg began to fade, but she'd bring her back or make an new imaginary friend, but mischievous but caring like herself.

She then decided to draw, as Kero and Yumi knew that Olivia wasn't there, but saw she'd drawn a cool Platyborg dragon, like the stories Perry told about Dragonpuses.

"Won't Olivia be mad, that you sent her back, to the place you made her up from?" Kero asked.

"Not really, guys." she replied.

Nate and Marir were curious but liked this idea for an new imaginary friend, who was like Ami but not troublesome.

"I'll bring him to life, in a few moments." Ami told them.

She then focused, as her new friend appeared in front of her, but he smiled nuzzling her, as she laughed.

"I'm gonna call you Zak." she said as he smiled.

"Thankds, Ami." he said.

Kero and Yumi saw Nate smile, as there was another male imaginary friend for Nate to play with.

"You okay, Ami?" Tifa asked.

She had her were wolf imaginary friend, Rika with her, that Ami had made real for her, but was nuzzling the dark brown red furred platypus youngster.

"That's Rika.

She's Tifa's imaginary friend, and has powers." Ami told him.

But Kai had a feeling his friend was worrying about kindergarten tomorrow, but she was being brave and not talking about it, but Perry smiled seeing what Ami had done, as Platyborg returned with AJ, but he was relieved hearing Ami had figured out a solution to the problem.

"Comr on, guys.

We need to get going, plus you need to get ready for school." AJ told them.

Zak noticed that Ami was quiet, when her mother mentioned school,but Kero and Yumi would tell him when they got home, but were home in a matter of minutes, but they jumped out, along with Nate, Marie and Zak, but AJ noticed that Ami didn't seem excited about kindergarten.

It bothered the dark brown human female, as Ami loved school, and learning new things but knew it was Kadence that was bugging her, but Platyborg knew that Max wouldn't be in the same class as her and her siblings.

AJ knew this would upset Ami.

But they decided not to tell her, as she would have a meltdown, but she was playing and showing Zak the room she shared with her siblings but heard laughter, which was a good thing.

They were ordering pizza, but saw the little P-Borgs and their friends playing with their Gooxims, but he would leave them alone.

He was worrying for them, especially Ami, but he would calm her down, with stories, as she loved to tell stories about brave young Platyborg knights who went on adventures.

AJ smiled, hearing that the little P-Borgs were taking an nap, as dinner would be here soon, but would wake them up soon.

She dsighed, as kindergarten was a big deal, especially the first day, but was taking breaths, as Ami woke up after a while but was in the living room, with Zak playing with toys but it gave her a chance to talk to her alone, as she beckoned for her to climb onto the couch but told Zak that she'd be back soon.

"Are you okay, sweetie?

Everytime today when we talked about school, you were quiet." she told her.

"I'm excited but scared, as Kadence will be there.

She doesn't like me, and is mean to us." she said looking away.

AJ saw tears in her eldest daughter's eyes, but she wrapped Ami in a hug, as it made her and her siblings feel better, but AJ was telling her that it would be okay, and to ignore Kadence when she was being mean.

"Thanks, Mommy." she said.

"So, you're not mad about the bow anymore, honey?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Daddy said it could hurt somebody." she said.

AJ then saw her go play, but hoped that tomorrow would be okay.


	42. First Day of Kindergarten

**A/N**

**Here's more, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**it's the little P-Borgs's first day of kindergarten, but Kadence is determined to ruin it for them.**

* * *

The next morning, Ami was anxious, as she and her siblings first day of kindergarten, but she knew that Kadence would be there and make her day miserable but AJ was making breakfast, but she felt them hug her.

"Morning, guys.

Excited about kindergarten, huh?" she asked them.

"Yep, we are but Ami's nervous." Kero told her.

AJ understood, as she saw Platyborg enter but was worrying about Ami as Kadence was there but he was bracing himself for a call, but he saw them eating pancakes, but he was seeing them happy but he saw that Ami wasn't eating but saw her leave as she grabbed her Brave backpack, but was putting cookies in their lunchbags, but he nuzzled her.

"It'll be okay, honey.

Just ignore, Kadence, if she tries to be mean." he told her.

"Okay, Daddy." Ami said

They then went into AJ's car, but she saw the little P-Borgs looking out the window, but they were excited as they arrived at school, but Ami was happy seeing Max in the playground as she hugged him, but it was making her feel better but they saw Kadence throwing balls at them but Ami was catching them.

"ignore her, guys.

That's what my Daddy told me." she told him.

The bell then rang, as the kids went inside, but Kadence was being mean but Ami was on the verge of tears, as she said that Max didn't like her, but Kero and Yumi were mad, along with Max, but knew naptime was coming, but saw Ami curled up in a ball, but Max was going over to her, hugging her.

"Kadence was being mean, Ami.

She was just being a jerk." she told him.

He understood, as they were getting redy for naptime.

Kadence was watching annoyed, as she didn't like Ami.

She'd make Ami's afternoon, after naptime.

* * *

AJ noticed that Ami wasin a bad mood, but understood after Kero and Yumi explained, but she went to make cookies as they made the little P-Borgs feel better when they were sad, but made peanut butter ones, as Ami loved peanut butter but heard sniffling coming from the little P-Borgs's room, as she entered seeing Ami upset but Zak was nuzzling him.

"H-Hey, AJ." she told her.

"I heard what happened, at school.

Kadence isn't nice,, huh?" she told her.

"Nope, she hates me but don't know why." Ami replied.

AJ understood, but was making her feel better, but Platyborg was watching from the doorway but smiled as AJ and Ami were bonding but he left them alone.

He was playing baseball with Kero and Yumi but were having fun.

They hoped that Ami would feel better soon, so she could have fun.


	43. Standing Up For Herself

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Platyborg's trying to help Ami feel better since Kadence is giving her troule.**

* * *

Later that early evening, the little P-Borgs were running around their room, as they were hyper from cake and ice cream but happy that Ami was being herself again, as she'd been sad since school let out.

"Guys, let's get ready for bed, okay?" he told them.

Ami was riding on Marcie with a toy sword in her paw, saying she was gonna destroy Kadence, but he sighed but was calming her down,

They were getting ready, as AJ was making their bedtime snacks.

"How's Ami, puddin?" she asked him.

"She was pretending to battle Kadence, with a toy sword." he replied.

AJ smiled, as she knew that Ami was having trouble with Kadence but would help her out.

He figured that maybe telling another story would help her feel better, as Ami and her siblings loved telling stories but saw them eating cookies, but AJ knew that Platyborg wanted to put them to bed

Ami was excited as they were going to tell stories about their knight alter ego's, but Ami was excited as they were telling the story, but they smiled, as they were having fun, but Platyborg smiled, as Kero and Yumi were already asleep, but was tucking them into bed, but sword fighting with Ami, as she giggled.

She then yawned, as Platyborg tucked her in, but was kissing her head but turned on the nightlight.

He then left the room, but hoped that things would get better.

* * *

Ami sighed, as Kadence was hogging the playhouse, the castle to her, her siblings and friends in their knights game, but Max knew you were supposed to share with others, but Ami and her siblings were marching up to the playhouse, but Kadence growled, as she didn't like Ami but the female Platyborg youngster was getting angry.

"The playhouse is for everybody, not just you Kadence." Max told her.

The little P-Borgs agreed, but Kadence pushed Ami to the floor, but it made her angry, as she had a psychic tantrum, as Kadence was scared, but Kero was seeing Max hug her which calmed her down.

"You're such a freak, Ami.

Nobody likes you, freakborg." she said punching her.

Ami growled, as she got into a fight, but the kindergarten teacher was calling AJ and Platyborg but Max was annoyed as Kadence had started the fight, and npot Ami as AJ and Platyborg showed up, but understood after Principal Monogram but believed Ami, but Monogram was suspending Ami for a month.

AJ felt bad for Ami, as she'd just been standing up for herself, but were going home, but Ami was quiet on the way home, but Platyborg wasn't mad at her.

"Let's just calm down, okay?" he told her.


	44. Being A Superhero

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyalfan likes, as seeing the first part of Where's Perry online gave me ideas.**

**Ami decides to become a superhero like the Beak, as it gives her something to do, but Perry might not approve along with AJ and Platyborg.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Ami was at the O.W.C.A with Platyborg as he figured she'd have fun there, but the young female Platyborg youngster found her way into the room with the mainframe, but used Perry's password to get in, looking at her uncle's baby photos which made her smile.

"Aw, cuteness runs in our family!" she said smiling.

She then saw the files of villains but got an idea, as she had superpowers, and could beat up any bad guy, as she realised she could take on the family business, since it would give her something to do, but Perry sighed, seeing that look in Ami's eyes.

"Ami, whatcha ya up to?

It'd better not be a prank on Monogram, okay?" he said.

"Nothing much, Uncle P.

You think it's okay for me to be a superhero?" she said.

He was confused but thought it was an idea for a pretend game, but nodded unaware that she wasn't kidding., as Ami heard sirens as Perry saw thaat Khaka Peu Peu was causing trouble, but Ami saw him run off, as he could handle him.

"Khaka's a supervillain, plus Uncle Perry's never read a single comic.

It's time, to jump into action." she said focusing.

She imagined the perfect superhero outfit, all black and mysterious but enabled her to fly, but had vampire fangs.

"Time to help Uncle Perry!" she said flying off.

* * *

Perry was worried, as what he was doing against Khaka wasn't working, as the agent was cornered, but he saw a strange platyborg like kid shooting lasers at Khaka, but Perry was in awe, as she was using mischief, just like Ami did but he shook his head.

"Don't hurt that agent, loser!

He's a friend, of mine." she said tying Khaka up but took his pants.

Perry gasped, but knew only one little Platyborg who'd dare try this, but saw her fly off, as cops showed up, but Perry had to go home, but needed to talk to Ami.

He then showed up at AJ and Platynorg's house, as Kero and Yumi were playing but stunned hearing that Ami was taking an nap.

He then went upstairs, but entered the little P-Borgs's room, but smiled seeinhg Ami wake up but noticed a cut on her paw like the mysterious Platyborg that had fought Khaka, making him more alert.

""Ami, you heard about this mysterious Platyborg kid, who kicked Khaka's butt, right?" he said.

Ami nodded.

"Yeah, we heard it on the news.

That kid's awesome, Uncle P!" SHE SAID.

"You thought it was me, huh?

I'm just a kid, Uncle P." she lied.

Perry had a feeling she wouldn't tell him, but would monitor her closely, but hoped that it wasn't her.

* * *

The nrext few days, Khaka kept making trouble in the city, and Ami stopped him, but Perry was curious along with everybody in the city, but he then returned to AJ and Platyborg's house as he was babysitting the little P-Borgs.

When he got there, AJ looked worried, as it was about Ami, but understood seeing his niece deep asleep and sucking her tail, but wouldn't wake up, but he saw the cuts and bruises but couldn't say it was her, until he had proof.

But Kero and Yumi hugged him.

"Is Ami sick, Uncle Perry?

She hasn't been herself the last few weeks." Kero said.

"I'm worried too, guys but I think she's the mysterious Platyborg that's been fighting Khaka, as her sleeping more is compensating for all the energy she uses fighting Khaka." he said.

"That's awesome, Uncle Perry!" Yumi told him.

But they saw Ami sleepwalking, but had learned stealth from her uncle, as Khaka was loose, but became her superborg form, as Perry took pictures and video, but was in awe.

"We have to go after her, and make sure she's safe!" he thought.

"Guys, stay here until I get back, okay?" he told them.

Kero and Yumi nodded, but saw him leave.

* * *

Ami had fought Khaka and beaten him, but was really tired and hurt, as Perry showed up, but picked her up gently, as he was leaving with her, but returned home but was cleaning her up, as her eyes fluttered open as she was her normal self.

"U-Uncle Perry?" she said weakly.

"Ami, I know what you've been doing, Hex." he said.

She flinched, hearing her superborg name, but Perry wasn't mad but just worried for his niece.

"Why did you decide, to become a superhero?

It's a dangerous job, like being an agent, you know?" he said bandaging her.

"I wanted to have fun, and something to do.

Besides you get to kick bad guy butt, and not get in trouble." she replied.

"That's my job, honey.

You're just a kid, and one that needs to rest.

I'm gonna have to tell your folks, about this." he said.

Ami understood going to sleep, but Perry smiled seeing AJ and Platyborg return, but Perry saw their eyes widen as he told them what had happened.

"We should let our little Hex sleep, and talk in the morning.

I can't believe it was her, the whole time!" Platyborg said.

Perry nodded, as he left for the night.


	45. Spending Time With Daddy

**A/N**

**Here's more, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Ami's still recovering, but Platyborg realises this is the best way to handle her, so starts training her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kero and Yumi were sitting on the couch with Ami, as they were keeping her company as she was in a body cast, but they were proud of her, as the kids at school loved Hex, but Max had been more impressed, after Kero had told him at school today, that Ami was Hex.

"Was being a superhereo fun, Ami?" Kero asked.

"It was fun and awesome, guys.

Khaka was no match, fpor me!" she said.

Perry smirked, as he and AJ could hear them from the kitchen, but heard the doorbell ring, as AJ answered it, seeing Max but let him in, but he ran into the living room, as Ami smiled.

"Hey, Ami, or should I say Hex?

You were an awesome hero!" he said

Ami blushed as AJ and Perry heard this from the kitchen, but AJ was worried about Ami as she liked being a hero, but Perry understood, as they saw Platyborg return from work, but hugged the little P-Borgs Ami smiled but she and her siblings along with Max were playing Skylanders.

He was finding a way to handle Ami's manic energy

How come your Uncle Perry won't let you be Hex?

You're good at it, and you kicked Khaka's buttt!" he said.

Perry sighed, knowing Ami liked being a superhero but she was just a kid, and being a superhero was too dangerous, knowing AJ would have heart pakptations everytime Hex was on the news.

"i'll think about it, Max." she said as they were playing Skylanders.

Ami had gotten into the game, thanks to Carl, as he played it at the agency when he wasn't busy or when Monogram wasn't around but she had some of the figurines.

He then went back into the kitchen, as AJ was curious.

"They're playing Skylanders, AJ." he said.

AJ was relieved but was worried about Ami, after finding out what her eldest daughter had been up to the last few weeks.

"Let her rest, AJ.

She's still recovering, but Platyborg's been bragging about the Hex thing, like he's proud of Ami." he said putting cookies onto plates and getting juiceboxes.

He then saw Platyborg return but hugged Ami, but had kissed AJ, but the little P-Borgs were happy seeing him home.

He had an idea, about handling Ami's manic energy, after seeing her as Hex.

He would wait until Ami was better, before training.

He then decided not to tell AJ or Perry as they'd freak buthe knew that they'd understand but would spend time with Ami as er siblings would be at school, meabing they could play but would be careful.

He then went to make himself coffee but had taken his meds, but AJ wondered what he was up to.

"Nothing, honey." he said smirking.

* * *

The next morning, Ami was playing Skylanders while her siblings were getting ready for school, as Marcie and Zak how to play, but AJ thought it was cute, as Ami was explaining the different Skylanders and their powers but Platyborg was entering with Fruit Loops, as they were Ami's favourite cereal, but Ami was smiling eating.

"How're you feeling, honey?" he asked.

"Still sore, Daddy.

Are you and Mommy mad, at me?" she asked.

"Your Mommy is just freaked out, along with your uncle.

I thought it was awesome, you being a hero.

Maybe you can do it, when you're feeling better." he told her.

"Yeah, that would rock!" she told him.

He smirked, as he likws the idea but hoped that AJ didn't find out, along with Perry but sad seeing her siblings going to school.

"It's okay, honey.

We're gonna have fun, I know it." he told her picking her up gently.

They were going to the mall, but were going to have fun, but put Ami in the stroller, as she was in a body cast and couldn't run off but he smiled knowing that she'd be fine.

He then went to the toystore getting more Skylanders figures.

But he was meeting AJ at Starbuck's but the dark brown haired female smiled seeing Ami wake up, as the medicine had made her sleepy so she'd taken an nap.

She had ordered Ami a smoothie and a cookie, but she and Platyborg were having coffee and muffins.

She hoped that Ami would recover soon.


	46. Going to Africa

**A/N**

**Here's more, and hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**The family are going to Africa for vacation, meaning chaos will ensue.**

**You can probably guess what inspired this.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and Ami was out of her cast but they were planning for their vacation in Africa, but Perry was going with them, as he missed the first time, thanks to his boss but the little P-Borgs were excited remembering the stories Uncle Phineas and Ferb had told them, about when they went to Africa.

"It's gonna be awesome, guys." Ami told them.

Marcie was excited too, along with her siblings as they were going to Africa too, but were anxious about flying, but the little P-Borgs were assuring them it was okay.

Platyborg smiled, as it was cute, as it was the night before the vacation, but AJ had ordered a pizza, but they were pretending to be Navis like in Avatar.

"This vacation's gonna rock, guys!" Ami said.

She was using her new camera that Perry had gotten her, but would take pictures.

AJ was excited, but anxious as Africa was dangerous.

"It'll be fine, AJ.

You'll see." Perry assured her.

She hoped he was right, as the pizza was here, but the littlew P-Borgs were running into the kitchen, after playing Skylanders as Perry laughed at their energy.

"Thanks for the pizza, Mommy." Kero told AJ.

"You're welcome, guys." AJ told them.

But they were getting ready for bed, as they had a long flight ahead of them, but glad they weren't teens and had cellphones.

Platyborg was putting them to bed, but were telling stories but had learnt swahili, from Phineas and Ferb.

Platyborg was relieved that they were so excited, about going.

They were out like lights.

* * *

The next morning, they arrived at the airport, but were checked in but were having breakfast, but the little P-Borgs were playing Skylanders with their figurines as Perry thought it was cute, as AJ had put new toys and games in the little P-Borgd's backpacks along with colouring stuff, knowing Ami loved to colour.

They were then boarding the plane, but AJ looked like she was gonna be sick, but Platyborg understood, as she had plane anxiety, but he'd help her as they got onto the plane, but she had Beats on hich helped,. but Perry was playing Rock, Paper Scissors with the little P-Borgs as they liked making up games.

But they were making up games as the plane took off, but hoped they'd be okay.

He had his ipad meaning they could watch movies if they got bored.

He was looking forward to Africa.


	47. Having Some Wild Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**The gang are still on their way to Africa, but Ami's planning mischief, for when they get there.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The little P-Borgs were asleep as the plane was still on it's way to Africa, but AJ thought it was cute, as Zak was curled up beside Ami as she had her head rested on Perry's shoulder, but Kero and Yumi were snuggling with Marie and Nate, their Goozim dragon friends.

Perry knew that Phineas and Ferb had told the little P-Borgs about when they'd been in Africa, meaning they had ideas for mischief or building so was on high alert, especially with all the wild animals in Africa.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Perry.

Platyborg's asleep, but listening to soothing music." she told him.

She'd been reading about Africa, along with teaching the little P-Borgs some Swahili before they left.

But she saw that Ami was stirring later, but was giving her an Oreo, as the pressure was making her ears hurt, but saw her drawing, as that was helping.

"Uncle Perry, are we in Africa yet?" she asked.

Perry smiled, knowing that they asked that on long car trips, but it was cute.

"Not yet, honey." he said.

"I bet Kero, Yumi and I could've gotten there if we flew, without taking the plane." Ami said.

"Yes, but Africa is very far, so you'd get tired.

Something tells me, you're planning fun in Africa." he replied.

Kero and Yumi then woke up, making Ami smile, but were playing Skylanders and making up stories, but AJ knew they'd be landing soon.

Platyborg was still asleep, which was odd but good, but they had to turn the ipod off, as they were landing, but Platyborg woke up, as the plane landed in Nairobi International Airport.

"Yay, we're here!" Ami said as Kero and Yumi agreed.

AJ smiled, knowing Ami was letting off energy, as she'd kept it in for eighteen hours, but they were behaving during Customs, despite Ami nearly wandering off, but Perry had found her.

"Let's go get to our hotel." AJ heard Platyborg say.

He had his backpack on his back, which had his most precious things in it, along with his anxiety medicine and sleep medicine, but Perry smiled as they got into a jeep heading for their hotel, but Perry was sweating as it was hot in Africa.

But the gang were in awe, taking in their surroundings, but Ami had ideas seeing the uncharted gorge, as Perry looked anxious, remembering the story Phineas had told him, but knew Ami was different, but decided not to tell AJ unless it was a dangerous idea.

They then arrived at their hotel, but Kero and Yumi saw Ami looking at that gorge, but saw that look in her eyes meaning she had an idea, but knew it was dangerous as she grabbed her skateboard.

"Come on, Zak!

Let's go." Ami said leaving.

But they then saw her become Hex, which made them relieved.

Perry face slapped himself, knowing Hex would show up in Afric, but knew that Platyborg encouraged this, but hoped she wouldn't get hurt.

He had to lie to AJ about where Ami went, which he hated doing.

He hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

"Yee-haw!" Ami yelled.

She was shredding the uncharted gorge with ease, as she'd been tempted to try this, after hearing Phineas and Ferb's story of when they used an unconventional vehicle to cross the gorge, but Zak was having fun.

"We should get Kero and Yumi to try this, Ami!" he said.

"I doubt it, Zak.

They're not like us, always wanting to do cool things like this." she replied.

He understood, as they were flying out of the gorge, but were having fun flying, as she transformed into Hex, but saw her father flying like a bullet, but saw a smirk on his bill, making her relieved.

"I had to get away, from Uncle Perry.

He was being a killjoy, as usual." he told her.

Ami smiled, knowing her father thought that Perry was a killjoy, trying to ruin any fun he or the little P-Borgs were having but hadn't told her that Phineas and Ferb were here too.

"We should get back, before Mommy worries." he told them.

They then left the savannah for now.

Ami was excited, seeing Uncle Phineas with her Mom and Perry.

"Ferb and I decided to return to ASfrica, since last time was awesome!

Something tells me, that Ami was having wild fun." he said.

"She can tell you, at dinner." AJ said.

The little P-Borgs smiled, as they'd only just gotten to Africa and already they were having fun.


	48. Lost

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**The gang are enjoying their first night in Africa, but Ami gets lost during a kayaking adventure.**

**i hope you guys like.**

* * *

Ami was telling the others about what she'd did earlier, as Perry's eyes were wide, but Phineas and Ferb smiled, knowing their story had inspired her, but they saw that Perry looked freaked as Platyborg rolled his eyes.

"She's just hasving fun, Perry.

Stop being such a killjoy." Platyborg told him.

AJ saw the two about to fight, but knew that it wasn't a good example for the little P-Borgs but they knew she was right.

"Thanks, guys." she said.

But the little P-Borgs were going canoeing with Phineas and Ferb in the morning, but one part of the river involved a waterfall and Ami already had ideas for it, but kept it to herself for now.

Perry saw that look in her eyes, which was like the look Phineas had when he had an new idea.

He hoped that it wasn't something too crazy but knew that Ami wouldn't do anything to hurt herself or others, but saw the little P-Borgs were eating ice cream as they were eating hot fudge sundaes, but AJ knew it would be impossible for them to put them to bed later, as they'd be hyper.

"Let's go have fun, guys!" Phineas said as Ami joined him and Ferb.

They were playing in the playground, as he was burning off energy, as it would help but Perry smiled, knowing it might tire the little P-Borgs out.

But their bedtime was approaching, as the little P-Borgs were jumping on their beds, but AJ caught Ami as she was swinging on a vine, but laughed.

"Come on, guys.

Let's get ready for bed, okay?" she said.

The little P-Borgs were climbing into bed, as she was reading to them, as Platyborg was listening to it from the doorway, but was sitting on the bed, listening.

He saw Kero and Yumi asleep but Ami was still awake, but were talking about fun like what she'd done today, but Platyborg smirked, as he knew that Phineas and Ferb had been impressed, as to her, they were the coolest big kids ever.

He then kissed her head, when she fell asleep, as Zak was lying beside her.

He and AJ were tired but going to bed, but Perry was sleeping in an extra bed in Phineas and Ferb's room.

* * *

The little P-Borgs were already up, by the time that their parents were up, but Ami was listening to her IPod, but listening to the Lorax soundtrack as she liked that movie, but AJ laughed at her dancing, as it was cute, but they were oing to get some breakfast.

Phineas and Ferb were already there but going to the buffet, but Perry was still asleep in their room, but would let him sleep.

"Excited, abot the trip?" Phineas asked.

The little P-Borgs nodded excitedly, as they were eating pancakes, but AJ and Platyborg were eating oatmeal, but were going on safari while the kids were with Phineas and Ferb, and hoped nothing would go wrong.

The little P-Borgs were ready, as they along with Phineas and Ferb to the lake but were getting into a kayak they'd made.

"Okay, everybody in!" Phineas said as they got into the kayak.

They were having fun, but Ami was getting excited seeing the waterfall, but a mini typhoon happened, as Ami was about to bungee jump down the waterfall but Kero and Yumi were worried but Phineas and Ferb knew Ami was safe, and had to tell AJ and Platyborg.


End file.
